


Love Talk

by rynsngyl



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Facials, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Spanking, broke student hangyul, i swear theres romance, seungyul gay, seungyul stupid, shamless smut, sugar daddy seungyoun, thigh fucking, wow this is kinky LMAO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl
Summary: Hangyul has a one night stand with a handsome and mysterious stranger. They meet again in Korea, and Seungyoun offers to become Hangyul's sugar daddy. Somewhere along the lines, they can't help but fall in love with each other.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 66
Kudos: 175
Collections: Midnight Stories 2019 Fanfic Collection





	1. Falling For a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by WayV's Love Talk
> 
> I dedicate this fic to choimineul, who was the beta for this fic! 
> 
> Thank you so much for being there for me through out this wild ride and dealing with my constant mess! I'm so grateful that I've found a friend in an author that I truly respect and love! Thank you for being one of my most supportive friends! Love you!

Hangyul didn't think that he would be spending his final night in Brazil seated in the back of a ridiculously expensive car, in the lap of a stranger that was whispering and moaning phrases he couldn't even understand.

His university was having its annual schoolwide volunteering week, with some students doing community service back at home in Korea, but luckily for Hangyul and his best friend Yohan, their international studies class was going to be doing their hours in Brazil, giving the eager-eyed students a chance to travel overseas. 

After an entire five days of organizing and staffing a health fair for people in underserved areas, many students refused to let their final two days on their trip go to waste, with some choosing to spend their free days hiking or going on food adventures. Hangyul and Yohan had chosen to go sightseeing in the streets in search for good food and amazing sights. 

They walked through narrow, weaving yet bustling streets that never seemed to slow down. The people were inviting and welcoming: every time they went up to a street vendor or restaurant, upon hearing that they were tourists, they would be showered with extra food and words of good faith by generous locals who wanted to give them a “true taste of what Brazil has to offer.”

Seeing the children play in the streets brought a smile to Hangyul’s face. They reminded him of the wide-eyed children that he took care of at his former orphanage, making him miss all of his little ‘brothers’ and ‘sisters’ even more as he had to skip his volunteering shifts to come to Brazil. 

By the time the sun had begun to set, Hangyul was in his and Yohan’s shared hotel room, carelessly lounging on his plush bed as he played music and scrolled on his phone. The pair of them had planned on going out to have a taste of the Brazilian nightlife, so Yohan was out shopping for a decent “hoeing” outfit while the dancer was simply resting for what could only be a long night. 

Their room was quite nice, considering that they didn’t have to pay any expenses for their service trip. The walls were a depressing shade of beige that reminded Hangyul of a hospital or a retirement home. Surprisingly though, the restroom was very fancy, with a shower and a bathtub along with a variety of bottles,hair and soaps delicately organized along the counter. 

If anything, it wasn’t the best, but it wasn’t the worst at all either. Hangyul himself couldn’t judge anything at all considering it was leagues better than his crummy little dorm room back at home. He could barely afford one of the better dorms, especially because he was using his scholarship money on groceries and textbooks. 

Luckily, he ended up finding an amazing best friend in his roommate Yohan, who easily made him forget about just how shitty their dorm room was. 

“Alright! I got the goods!” Yohan had practically kicked open the door, a multitude of shopping bags in his hands. 

Yohan was, by no means, a horribly poor and stressed student like Hangyul. In fact, he was quite well off, only ending up on the cheap dorms because he forgot to do his dorm housing applications. Though he was planning on moving out as soon as possible, Yohan decided to stay after realizing just how well he got along with Hangyul. 

The athlete threw two bags at Hangyul’s still frame, letting the bags land on the teen that was still laying down. “I got you some clothes, too, bro!” Yohan announced, and the sly smile on his face made Hangyul think that his best friend had bought him items that were… less than appropriate.

“Please don’t tell me you bought me clothes that would make me look like a stripper,” Hangyul groaned, tiredly sitting up to pick through the hefty shopping bags. “I’m here for a good time but I’m not hitting the clubs with my ass hanging out.”

Yohan recoiled and scrunched up his face in disgust, fully offended at the accusation. “We’re here for a good time, not a long time!” He reached into one of the bags, pulling out what looked like scraps of fabric. “And your ass is so nice,” he complimented, “If you had your ass hanging out, you’d get so much dick!”

“Thanks, but I’m not here to pick up a guy,” Hangyul replied, as he joined his friend in sifting through the contents of Yohan’s shopping adventure, placing the few items of clothing that seemed passable for a regular night out. 

“Why not?” His friend asked, fully confused. “I remember you were talking about how you wanted to get a boyfriend on our flight here!” 

“Hannie, we are literally in a different country, halfway across the world, and we leave tomorrow.”

He was met with a confused tilt of the head, “And?”

“There’s no way I’m finding a boyfriend in these conditions!”

Across the room, Yohan threw him a shirt with a zipper running down the front in response. “All the more reason to dress like a snack!” A pair of extremely ripped, black pants followed, and when Hangyul looked over at his best friend with a withering look, he was met with Yohan’s puppy eyes. “Gyullie,” he pouted, “Come onnnn! You should hook up with a guy! We’re going home tomorrow anyways, so there’s no regret!”

And Hangyul, the weak man that he was, relented to Yohan’s pleas. “Okay, fine!” he said, rising from the bed to go put on the clothes that were picked out for him. “But I’m only going to do it if I run into a guy that’s my type!” By his type, he meant, tall, dark haired, and handsome. He figured that he wouldn’t be seeing anyone that was his dream man any time soon, so he might as well accept Yohan’s request.

Once the outfit was on, Hangyul couldn’t deny that he looked damn _hot._ “Okay fine, Hannie, this is actually a pretty nice outfit,” he said, turning around so that his friend could evaluate the look.

He was finally wearing theblack shirt that Yohan picked out for him. It had a zipper that ran all the way down the front and its collar was tightened around his neck; flush against his skin, with the buckle glistening in the light. The athlete giggled, approaching Hangyul with an excited smirk on his face as he grabbed the zipper and pulled it almost all the way down. 

“Gotta show off your assets to get those guys drooling over you,” he smiled, “That’s why I got us matching pants!”

They were both wearing the same black pants that had huge rips over the thighs. “I’m playing to our advantage because we really have the best thighs out of everyone.” Hangyul couldn’t help but agree, seeing how the fabric strained over his muscular legs, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

Seeing as their pants were the same size, Hangyul's fit was far tighter than Yohan's, but they both looked amazing with how it clung to their legs in all the right places. 

"Don't think that I forgot about accessories either!" Yohan laughed, pulling out a box of jewelry and some makeup, something that Hangyul was admittedly unfamiliar with. 

He raised a hesitant eyebrow, “Isn’t makeup a little overboard?” He was a little intimidated with the idea of poking his eye out with a brush to only look like a clown in the end. “We’ve both never even touched a single makeup item before…”

“I mean, I think that as long as we blend it really well, it shouldn't be that bad!” Yohan shrugged, picking up a bottle of make up remover. “And if we really suck at this, I also bought remover.”

“We got like an hour to get ready,” Hangyul noted, looking at the clock on the wall, “Do you think we can make it?”

Yohan’s lips curled into a confident smirk, gesturing for Hangyul to sit on the bed in front of him. “Don’t worry,” he chided, “I’ll make you look so damn hot you’ll be walking out of the club with a sugar daddy.”

  
  
...

In the taxi, Hangyul noticed that they were slowly leaving the homely area of the city that they were staying in, entering a wealthier area. The streets and buildings flew by fast as the car sped to their destination: some swanky and exclusive club that Yohan swore he could get them in to. 

Hangyul could tell how popular the club was by the bright lights that were streaming from the entrance and the insanely long line of people who hoped to gain entrance into the establishment, just like them. 

“Are you sure we can get in there?” Hangyul asked with uncertainty. The queue seemed to go on for ages, with the pulsing bass stil heard from where they were standing. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Yohan chuckled, unbuttoning two more buttons on his shirt to flaunt his upper chest and his choker as he dragged his friend past the people waiting in line. “Leave it all to me.”

The other pretended to ignore the pointed glares coming from all the people in line as they marched right up to the intimidating bouncer.

Yohan’s smile was seductive and unwavering as he whispered in Hangyul’s ear, “Just stand next to me and look hot, okay?”

Hangyul could only watch as Yohan approached the stern bouncer, head tilting to expose his milky skin and plump lips as he talked to the bouncer in English. “ _Can my friend and I come in? It’s our last day in Brazil and we just wanna have fun_.”

The bouncer’s eyes trailed down their frames, sizing them up as Yohan worked his magic. 

“ _This is an invite only club._ ”

So this was one of those clubs, Hangyul marvelled; one that all the young partygoers like themselves loved because the exclusivity seemed to make the experience all the better.

Yohan pouted, “ _Please?_ ” he asked, “ _It’s just the two of us and we won’t be any trouble._ ” 

Hangyul had noticed that his friend had made his voice even more seductive, never breaking eye contact with the man, and the bouncer was silent, seemingly considering letting them in, giving Hangyul a small bit of hope. 

Suddenly, Yohan leaned to whisper in the bouncer’s ear, too far away from Hangyul and too close to the booming music of the club that Hangyul couldn’t hear. He could see the stone cold countenance on the guard faltering as his friend continued to talk to him. From the corner of his eye, he even saw Yohan smirk, which could only mean one thing. 

_Hook, Line, and Sinker._

In almost an instant, the man stepped to the side and gestured for them to enter the club, with Yohan cooing out a teasing “ _Thank you_ ,” as he grabbed Hangyul’s hand and sauntered into the premises. 

“What the fuck did you do to get us in there?”

Yohan broke into one of his regular bright smiles, leading Hangyul towards the dance floor. 

“I’ll tell you about it later,” Yohan yelled back, pulling Hangyul towards him as they entered the mass of dancing, drunk bodies. 

Before Hangyul could pry some more, he was wrapped up in Yohan’s arms, with the taller standing right behind him and hands on Hangyul’s hips as he swayed them to the dark, dirty bass that filled the club. Hot breath grazed his ears as Yohan whispered to him from behind, “Dance with me, okay? We’re boyfriends until we see someone hot enough to bang.”

He could feel the pulsing beat in his veins, his hips automatically moving in time with Yohan’s as they danced together. To the outside eye, they definitely looked like a couple, seeing as there was barely any room between them while they followed the music, looking every bit in sync. 

As best friends, they had a particular chemistry that made them a deadly duo in the clubs, not afraid to be a little sexual and touchy with each other. But everything was in good fun; interactions between them perfectly platonic as they both looked for potential eye candy that they wanted to spend their nights with. 

Perhaps Hangyul was having the time of his life. The people in the club were more refined, and yet the atmosphere was still energized and addicting. A few tugs on his hand signalled to him that Yohan wanted to get drinks, and the dancer gladly took up the offer as they settled into the chairs near the bar.

“Did you see anyone promising?” Hangyul asked, still holding Yohan’s hands as they cooled down from all the dancing. 

“Yeah,” Yohan said between breaths, eyes glued to the dance floor. “There’s a cute guy right there,” he pointed at a shorter, handsome male with a simple white button down top who was shyly dancing in the midst of the crowd.

“You going for it?”

His friend smiled, “Hell yeah I am,” grabbing the drink that the bartender slid over to him. “I just need some liquid courage and I’ll be getting some dick.” Yohan tilted his head back and downed the drink in one go, setting it down with a clink before standing up and letting go of their intertwined hands.

“Make me proud, Hannie,” Hangyul said, making his friend roll his eyes, hands running through his hair as he set off to the floor once again.

A pink drink in a tall glass was placed in front of him, earning a questioning look to the bartender, who said, “ _On the house”_ in English. Taking a sip, he was pleasantly surprised by the taste, choosing to finish off the drink and follow suit to the dance floor. 

The alcohol gave him a welcome glow to his face as he started dancing again, this time choosing to dance far more provocatively than he did with Yohan, in hopes of getting someone (hopefully hot) to join him.

His hips swayed slowly, masterfully highlighting the way his thighs flexed through the rips in his pants as he dipped down low and playfully bit his lip. He could tell that there were eyes on him as he danced. People couldn't keep their eyes off him and he _loved_ it. Hangyul's innate performer drank up every moment that people stared at how he erotically bodyrolled and moved. 

But he was really dancing for a tall, Asian man who was sitting in the VIP lounge,dark gaze piercing as he watched Hangyul tease the people around him. The man was leisurely leaning back in one of the seats, loosely holding a glass as he inspected the dance floor. 

Frankly, Hangyul was flattered that the man looked at him out of all the people in the club. He made him feel _wanted_ , and in turn, Hangyul wanted the handsome stranger to keep his gaze locked on him.

There were multiple people who offered to dance with him, and he would let them get a second or two with him before smirking and pulling away, always coming back to meet the gaze of the man in the lounge.

He figured he could intensify his dance, hoping it would be enough to entice the lavishly dressed man to come down and join him. So he started running his hands down his chest as he sensually hit every beat of the music, eyes half-lidded as he gazed at the stranger with lustful eyes, silently beckoning with just his eyes.

To his pleasure, the man put his drink down and popped a few buttons to his shirt until it was almost halfway open, looking effortlessly classy as he said his words of goodbye to his companions in the lounge, heading straight to the dance floor with Hangyul as his destination. 

There was an undeniable chemistry between them; an inescapable pull that started with a fatal attraction at first sight. 

_‘God,’_ Hangyul thinks, because if he thought the man was handsome from afar, from up close, he had visuals on another level. He was tall and he had broad shoulders that filled out the shirt that stretched across the expanse of his chest; legs long yet strong, with a face that was in perfect proportion with his figure. 

The stranger’s hair was half-slicked up, couple parts flawlessly falling over his sharp features and his fox-like eyes. He approached Hangyul like he owned the damn club, never once backing down from the challenging look in the dancer’s eyes.

In an instant, Hangyul was pulled in by those piercing eyes that spelled out a night of sin and domination. Good thing that he was exactly what Hangyul was looking for. The man’s confident stride brought him right in front of the student, hand coming to caress Hangyul’s chin to make the younger look up at him. 

Hangyul’s eyes held a glint of a challenge, and the man’s eyes were unflinchingly determined to accept the dancer’s provocations.

And so they danced. 

The stranger, though not a trained dancer like Hangyul, matched every beat and swayed like clockwork. They fell into a perfect union, hands on each other and hips, moving together as they got more and more bold with their moves.

It was like dancing with the devil. The man was a seductive force, practically sex on legs with the way he moved against Hangyul. They were facing each other, sweat beading down the sides of their foreheads as they grinded, shame long lost. 

“What’s your name?” Hangyul all but moaned over the sound of the music, leaning close in hopes of letting the attractive male hear him. He pointed at himself and said, “Hangyul,” being sure to enunciate the syllables well.

The man sent him a seductive smirk as he pointed at himself and said, “ _Luizy.”_ Hangyul made sure to say Luizy’s name again, letting it roll off his tongue as he looked to the taller man to make sure he was saying it right.

Hangyul figured that his partner was definitely not Korean, or at least probably didn’t know Korean, but that was fine. He didn’t need to understand a word that left the man’s lips to have a good time. 

Unknown to the student, Luizy, or rather, Seungyoun, was indeed Korean. But he was just playing along with the younger.

From the very moment Hangyul caught his eye, he was hooked. The male danced so sensually and smoothly, moves calling to Seungyoun like a siren. The CEO wasn’t even looking to spend the night with someone, but once he saw Hangyul bite his lip and drop down, ass and thighs out on display, he was a goner. 

He could tell that Hangyul was teasing him, beckoning with his lewd dancing and erotic gaze. But now, he was finally behind the dancer, hands tight on his hips as Hangyul grinded onto Seungyoun, control over his body sending waves of pleasure through the elder. 

Hangyul loved the way Seungyoun’s body seemed to slot perfectly behind him, giving him the perfect angle to press against the elder’s growing bulge and grind on him as they danced. He loved how powerful the other man was, feeling like he claimed the best suitor in the club for himself, wondering if people were staring at him in envy. 

Leaning his head back, he let Seungyoun bury his face into the side of his neck, giving the elder access to run his sinfully sweet lips over his neck as they continued to let the music guide their less than appropriate actions. Hangyul could tell that they were both getting heated, skin sticky with sweat as they kept their bodies close, alcohol giving a warm flush to their faces, (though Hangyul noted that Seungyoun still looked as commanding as ever).

What sent Hangyul over the edge was when he felt a hard length against his ass, teasingly rubbing up and down as Seungyoun turned Hangyul's face to capture his lips in a bruising kiss. 

When their lips parted, it only took one look for the two of them to be on the same page. Hangyul let the man lead him through the mass of people, hurriedly heading towards the exit.

The evening air was cold against their hot skin, a welcome feeling that Hangyul had seconds to enjoy before he was pulled into the back of an insanely lavish car and onto Seungyoun's lap. Luizy called the chauffeur in hurried Portuguese before the driver nodded and the divider between the expansive back and front appeared, turning it into their own little private room. 

They wasted no time. Hangyul had dived into a searing kiss, allowing their tongues to meet as they practically devoured each other's lips. It was a perfect dynamic of push and pull: going back and forth between pressing deeper and letting the other do the work.

“You can’t understand me,” Hangyul panted as he broke away from their kiss, absolutely breathless, “Right?” His tongue teasingly flicked out from between his lips, swiping away some of the saliva that trailed from the corner of his lips. He stared at the young CEO, looking for any sign of recognition of his words. 

Seeing as he was only met with an inquisitive look and a handsome raised eyebrow, he smirked, leaning in to breathily moan in Seungyoun’s ear as he sinfully moved his hips and grinded against the other. “I guess I can go all out with my fantasies then huh?” 

_“And what are those fantasies baby?”_ Seungyoun teasingly replied in Portuguese, loving the fact that he could understand every single word leaving the younger’s mouth and yet Hangyul stayed unaware of his responses. He pulled Hangyul further onto his lap so that the younger could get a better angle to kiss him and so that he could run his hands down those beautiful thighs that peeked out from ripped jeans. 

As hands ran across exposed skin, they made their way up his thighs to finally rest on his ass, making Hangyul whine and lean into Seungyoun’s shoulder as he panted. “Fuck, touch me more,” he moaned, voice wavering as he felt Seungyoun’s hands slip under his jeans to grope his hot flesh. 

“Daddy please,” Hangyul groaned, beginning to chase his pleasure as he started to rut on Seungyoun’s thigh, “I want you so bad, I want you to make me yours. Mark me up so everyone can see that I’m your little slut.”

_“Fuck,”_ Seungyoun swore, surpised at the sudden eruption of filth that Hangyul was needily whispering in his ear in his low voice that sounded downright sinful. _“You want to me to fuck you that bad, baby boy?”_ The feeling of the friction of Hangyul’s tight jeans rubbing on his thighs and the way his soft skin felt against his hands almost drove the man insane.

Hangyul was a wet dream come true for Seungyoun, a needy mess that he desperately wanted to ruin. _“Wait until we get to my room baby boy,”_ he whispered, soft yet piercing voice making Hangyul whine even if he didn’t even know what the elder was telling him. “ _I’ll fuck you so well and wreck you until you can’t even stand up.”_

Seungyoun made quick work of Hangyul's top. Deft fingers easily unbuckled the collar around the younger's neck to fully expose his chest. He drank in the wondrous sight before him: a disheveled Hangyul with a beautiful toned chest and taut ab muscles that were calling for Seungyoun to run his hands down the fleshy expanse. 

Hangyul, certainly pleased by the way Seungyoun's gaze traveled down his body, picked up his pace. "Daddy," he whined, grabbing the elder's attention, "Do you like what you see?"

_"Baby boy,"_ he breathed, hand trailing up muscles as Hangyul continued to desperately ride his thigh, _"Your body is an absolute work of art."_

Hangyul arched his back in pleasure as Seungyoun's hand teasingly played with his nipple, letting out a broken cry of "Daddy, more," and exposing his beautiful, tanned neck to the other.

Seungyoun immediately latched on to Hangyul's neck to mark him like he begged him to. 

In the midst of their passionate activities, the car rolled to a stop, causing Hangyul to press forward into Seungyoun's chest and causing them to groan as the force pushed their hips together. 

They couldn't keep their hands off each other the entire way to Seungyoun's exclusive suite. In the long elevator ride to the very top of the gigantic building, Seungyoun pressed Hangyul against the wall, hands squeezing the younger's ass while they noisily kissed. The younger let out needy whines as their tongues met, breathy noises only adding to Seungyoun’s arousal. 

The elevator door opening was like the opening of a floodgate of emotions: the raw lust and want that bubbled up between them broke free as Seungyoun pulled Hangyul into the luxurious suite which had glass walls that overlooked the city. He easily lifted the younger and laid him on the bed, strong arms making Hangyul wonder just how the other would be able to dominate him.

Seungyoun paused, standing beside the bed as he took off his shirt, revealing his tattoos, throwing it aside and looked at Hangyul, who was sprawled out on the bed. 

“Daddy, what’s taking so long?” Hangyul frowned, realizing the situation that he found himself in. He was in a damn foreign country and he just went home with a stranger, Yohan long forgotten in pursuit of his own pleasure. 

But then again, he was already in the man’s private suite, so might as well let the man fulfill all his fantasies. He made sure to breathily whine as he slid his pants off, tossing the clothes carelessly to the side as he unzipped the rest of his shirt and let it seductively slide off his shoulders, showing off the darkening marks that Seungyoun had littered over his neck while they were in the car.

Looking through half-lidded eyes, Hangyul was met with the sight of Seungyoun and his damn gun tattoo, standing before the bed, with eyes glued to his bare body. _“I’m just getting started, baby,”_ the man smirked, one hand brushing through long locks of dark hair as he joined Hangyul in bed, large frame easily caging the younger in.

Their lips met once again, this time, even more passionate than before. Hangyul felt like he was on fire: each and every spot that Seungyoun’s elegant hands caressed tingled and burned with pure lust. 

Every single move Seungyoun made only pushed Hangyul deeper into a haze of lust. The elder ground their hips together, causing Hangyul to hiss at the sweet sting of his cock against Seungyoun’s still clothed one.

But it wasn’t enough, Hangyul wanted _more_ and Seungyoun could tell that Hangyul was getting more and more desperate, loving how the younger shivered under his touch and needily whined.

The elder kept on teasing the male in his arms, hands brushing over taut abs and occasionally giving feather light strokes at Hangyul’s cock.

“Daddy,” he moaned, breaking the kiss so that he could turn over so that his chest was flush with the bed. “I can’t take it anymore,” Hangyul whined, seductively raising his hips so that his ass was on display, “Please, fuck me.”

To make sure the elder understood what he wanted, the younger brought his hips higher, moving his hands to spread himself as he begged, “Please, I want you inside me so bad.” 

Seungyoun marveled at how perfect the sight before him was. Hangyul’s beautiful thighs trembled with need, and the arch in his back highlighted his lean muscle. And the cherry on top was the ink that adorned the younger’s shoulder blades, the perfect addition to the canvas of Hangyul’s already flawless body.

“ _You’re so needy, baby boy,”_ Seungyoun chuckled, but quickly reached for the drawer in the night stand and pulled out a small bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount over his fingers before he smeared it over Hangyul's rim. It was fun teasing the younger; loving the way his breath hitched and his muscles quivered as he ran his fingers teasingly around the entrance, never pushing in. 

"I've been so good," Hangyul cried, pushing his hips back in desperation, "Please, daddy, don't tease me, I need you so much."

But as much fun as it was to hear the younger completely give in to him, the elder relented to Hangyul's hurried pleas, letting a finger enter him as he prepared the younger. Hangyul moaned in relief, biting his lips as he let the feeling of Seungyoun’s finger stretching him and bring him pleasure.

A second finger joined the first and Seungyoun couldn’t help but smile at how undone Hangyul was; the way he sinfully moaned in ecstasy, only making Seungyoun lust for him even more. He imagined just how amazing it would feel inside of Hangyul. And with lips curling upwards, he envisioned the way Hangyul’s back would arch with every thrust, the way the younger would tighten around him as he made Hangyul his.

By the time the third finger was in, Hangyul was sure that he was about to cum. Seungyoun’s fingers pressed deep inside him, sending waves of pleasure up his spine, but always pulling away right when he was almost about to climax. 

Seungyoun lost it when a teary eyed Hangyul looked at him, begging, “Just fuck me already, daddy-” The younger looked so damn beautiful, eyes glistening with tears of pleasure, husky voice raw from all of his desperate moans. “Please,” Hangyul whined once more, seemingly lost in bliss and need, “Daddy, make me _yours_.”

So in one smooth move, Seungyoun lined up with Hangyul’s rim, snapping his hips forward and buried himself all the way inside the younger. _“Baby boy you’re so damn tight-”_ he hissed, throwing his head back as his eyes closed in euphoria. Being inside Hangyul was even more amazing that he ever could have imagined. 

The sounds of his hips meeting Hangyul’s was absolutely obscene. Skin against skin, he started to thrust into Hangyul, as the younger’s moans spurred him to pick up his pace; going deeper, harder, intent on ruining him. 

Hangyul was on the edge: he pressed his face onto the pillow, muffling his broken cries and overstimulated sobs as the elder relentlessly pounded him. He felt so big inside him. The stretch, although a little painful, mixed with the hot, sharp jolts of ecstasy as Seungyoun’s cock pushed all the way in, was like nothing he’d ever experienced before.

“D-daddy, I’m cumming-” he whimpered with his back arched as trembling hands gripped at the sheets, vice-like grip grounding himself to the bed. It was no surprise for Hangyul when he saw white, vision blurring from pleasure and his hot tears. The orgasm hit him hard, making his knees go weak and his eyes roll back due to the sweet sensation. 

Seungyoun let out a low groan as the heat around him tightened even more, almost sending him over the edge as well. But he kept his pace, still thrusting into the younger, though his movements were messier than before. His hands kept a bruising grip on Hangyul’s hips, helping him pull the dancer close as he pushed in fervently. 

He pulled out completely when Hangyul’s body slumped on the bed, younger breathing heavily as he came down from his orgasm. The elder was catching his breath as well, yet he still looked hungrily at the boy that was laid out before him. Seungyoun’s gaze was almost dangerous, still not satisfied, still wanting to wreck Hangyul even more. 

_“Did I tease you too much earlier?”_ he mused, chuckling at the way Hangyul looked up at him with tear stained eyes. _“Or did I just fuck you that well?”_ Of course, the younger couldn’t understand him, adorably tilting his head as he tried to figure out what Seungyoun was saying. 

Then, Hangyul’s eyes saw that Seungyoun hadn’t finished yet, cock still hard, the elder seemingly waiting for Hangyul to catch his breath for a second round. A guilt stricken look flashed across his face as he doubted himself, but quickly turned into motivation as he sat up, no longer weak from his orgasm.

He seductively crawled over to where Seungyoun was, matching the hungry gaze that burned into Hangyul’s skin, curiously watching his every move. He settled in front of the elder, looking up with wanting eyes as he teasingly licked Seungyoun’s cock, before abruptly taking the entire length in the warmth of his mouth. 

Hangyul bobbed his head up and down, getting increasingly bold as Seungyoun started to become undone. He could tell that the elder wanted more, seeing as small hands threaded their way in his hair, obviously trying to resist the urge to force himself deeper into Hangyul’s mouth.

_A man with manners_ , Hangyul supposed, honestly flattered with the kind gesture of restraint from the handsome man. Even as Seungyoun made low moans in his melodic voice, he let Hangyul set the pace. The younger smirked, loving how it seemed like he had the upperhand now.

But as much as Hangyul appreciated Seungyoun being careful with him, Hangyul was here for a good time, wanting to live out one last fantasy before the night ended. So he pulled off of Seungyoun’s cock with a wet pop, winking at the elder before he took his hands to guide Seungyoun to grip his hair. 

“Daddy,” he impishly smirked, taking a long lick up the side of the cock in his hands, “Do you wanna fuck my mouth?” 

The elder seemed to had a sliver of hesitation as he looked down at the younger, almost questioning if it was okay. In response, Hangyul nodded, adding on, “I know you can’t understand me anyways, but I like it rough,” and then he sank back down on Seungyoun’s cock, eagerly sucking as the elder let out another low growl. 

_“Baby,”_ Seungyoun gasped as he began to push into Hangyul’s mouth, staring off at a slow pace as his hands tightened on ash blonde locks. _“You’re so damn irresistible.”_ It didn’t take long for the elder to fuck into Hangyul’s mouth with a fervernt intensity.

It was so damn erotic to stare at how sexy Hangyul looked on his knees and looking right at Seungyoun with those seductive pools of warm honey. The way his plump lips stretched around his cock, the way the younger male’s little moans sent delicious vibrations up the elder’s spine, and the way Hangyul sucked even more eagerly the harder Seungyoun fucked his mouth.

Hangyul was like a drug. The tight, wet heat of his lips around Seungyoun’s thick cock made the elder wish the night would never end. He wanted to keep thrusting in Hangyul, to keep hearing his low, sensual sounds that made him twitch with want. 

Seungyoun’s messy thrusts and quickened pace was a clear indicator that he was getting close to his release, so Hangyul made sure to intensify his pace, sucking even harder as saliva started to drip from the edges of his mouth, making him look even more wrecked. He brought a hand up to fondle Seungyoun, the elder letting out a breathy moan as he took one last deep thrust, hips stuttering as he shot into Hangyul’s mouth.

Tears began to well in the corner of Hangyul’s eyes as he desperately tried to swallow all of Seungyoun’s release. By the time Seungyoun came down from his high, Hangyul had already somewhat tidied up, using his hand to wipe off traces of saliva and cum from his slightly swollen lips. 

Seungyoun smiled at the younger, caressing Hangyul’s jaw as he brought him in for one last, sweet kiss. Their tongues met in a way that was so different from the lustful and desperate kisses they share prior. It was light, chaste, and made Hangyul’s exhausted mind spin. 

When they parted, the elder gestured to the restroom, taking Hangyul’s hand as he tried to guide them there. Embarrassingly, Hangyul’s legs had given out as he attempted to stand up, causing Seungyoun to quickly grab him in strong arms before he fell, lifting him back on the bed as he put a hand up to signal for Hangyul to wait there. 

The silk sheets beneath him felt so soft and luxurious, far better than the sheets in his crummy dorm back at home. The view of sparkling lights of the city, glistened through the glass windows of the suite, and Hangyul let his eyes slowly lull shut to the sound of the fancy clock rhythmically ticking as seconds turned to minutes. 

  
  
...

_“Did you have a good nap, dumbass?”_ Yohan’s teasing voice jolted Hangyul from his sleep induced haze. 

They’re on the plane back to Korea, Yohan seated quite uncomfortably beside him as the athlete scrolls through the movie selection on the screen in front of him. Like the pair, many other classmates were either dead asleep like Hangyul, or mindlessly watching a movie like Yohan.

“I think I’m going to sleep from the rest of the flight,” Hangyul quietly said, gaze stuck to the clouds outside his little window. He was finally going home, yet it felt as if he left something behind in Brazil, a little part of himself wishing to stay a little longer.

His friend snorted. “You sure must have gotten your ass railed pretty hard yesterday if you’re this tired.” Hangyul’s cheeks flushed as he recalled the night before, memories of dancing in the dark, making out in the car, and spending the night in the handsome man’s suite still fresh in his mind. 

Perhaps Hangyul couldn’t get the image of Luizy’s stunning face and melodic voice to escape his thoughts, and maybe Yohan was dying to know everything about his amorous romp in the sheets, but Hangyul wanted to be selfish. He wanted to keep all his memories of Luizy to himself.

“Come on,” Yohan smirked, lightly nudging his best friend, “You had a good night, right?”

_‘The best night,’_ Hangyul wanted to say, but he held his tongue, silently mourning how with every second, he was flying away from Brazil, away from Luizy.

“Something like that,” he muttered, before leaning his head back in the least uncomfortable position he could manage in the small seat as he closed his eyes once more.

In the darkness, he slowly drifted off, letting his dream of strong arms and gun tattoos consume the rest of his thoughts. 

  
  



	2. Loving the Way You Wanna Talk

Life goes on as usual once Hangyul’s back in Korea.

He wakes up early in the morning, heading to the gym to wake himself up and get his blood pumping before his day starts. Fresh out of the shower, he makes his daily cup of coffee and leaves one on the counter for Yohan before he leaves for class.

Lectures are as dry as usual, and he merely doodles in his notebook as he listens to the monotonous drone of his professors. Pen rolls over paper, creating little characters that run and play along the margins of his page. Sometimes, he looks back at his notes and thinks that he really could have made it as an artist.

In between his classes, he runs and gets an overpriced pizza at the business school’s quaint pizzeria and practically inhales it as he heads off to the school of music for his dance practices. He dances his heart out, letting the familiar choreography distract him from the worries and clear his mind.

Once he’s covered with sweat and his muscles burn from exhaustion, he drags his feet back to his shitty dorm to take an unsatisfyingly cold shower and change into a half decent outfit before he runs off to his job as a barista in one of the more swanky coffee establishments in the city, somewhere that most students like Hangyul would never buy from. 

The rest of his day is lost to the aroma of artisan coffee grinds that fills the shop and fills the empty void of Hangyul’s thoughts as he mindlessly goes through the action of making pompous drinks that take far too many steps. 

Sometimes, he gets an especially stuck up customer that will yell at him for getting their drink wrong and as much as he wants to fight back, he holds back, knowing that this is the price for hard-earned money. Other times, people refuse to tip or even acknowledge his existence, and Hangyul would like to keep it that way.

But this is where his routine changed one Thursday evening. 

Hangyul was manning an empty shift, his two other co workers having sudden emergencies that causes him to work without others to cover for them. Luckily for him, Thursday nights tended to run a lot slower, making the amount of work quite bearable for him. 

He was adding more coffee beans into the roaster, when the little ring of the bell on the store’s door signalled to him the arrival of a new customer.

“I’ll be right there with you!” He called, quickly running into the back to store the rest of the beans that were still in the bag. Perhaps he may have tripped as he hurried back to greet the person standing at the register, barely catching himself on the counter before his head whipped up to take the person’s order.

Tired eyes met familiar fox-like ones, recognition causing Hangyul to stand straight up in shock as he was face to face with the mysterious man from Brazil that he dreamed of (and maybe lusted over) during cold and lonely nights past. 

He was dressed far differently than the colorful button down shirt that Hangyul first saw him in all those nights ago, just as fashionable, but this time, exuding an elegant, perhaps even regal aura. His hair was shorter, clean cut and styled in a way that made him look like an all powerful businessman who dealt in digits that Hangyul could never even imagine.

Long legs and broad shoulders were perfectly framed by his immaculate outfit, a simple black suit, every single piece in place. He looked better than ever, and Hangyul was in absolute shock. 

Hangyul felt severely out of place and underdressed. His uniform was not flattering in any way, shape or form, and he was sure that he looked like a zombie, with dark circles and a little acne that was set on by stress and lack of sleep. He really hoped the man wouldn’t recognize him, hoping that the lasting image in the man’s mind when he thought of Hangyul to be the charming dancer rather than the average, stressed college student.

He brushed his hands on his shirt, hoping to straighten imaginary wrinkles on his uniform as a way to look more presentable as he took a deep breath, put on his business friendly smile, and greeted the man. 

“Hi, welcome to The Grind what can I get for you today?” Hangyul was sure that his face was flushed, still embarrassed as he tried to keep his composure. 

“I’ll have a cafe au lait, please,” the man replied in fluent Korean, warm smile contrasting the piercing and unmoving gaze he held with Hangyul. He definitely recognized him, causing a warm flush to rise on the barista’s face. So his one night stand understood each and every word that left his lips back in Brazil. The man before him knew of his filthy tongue and shameful desires, and still went with it.

Maybe Hangyul wanted to go and silently fade away from existence, now knowing that he wasn’t as slick as he thought he was. He wondered if the other man was disgusted or shocked, knowing that he was just some lowly student working to make ends meet, when the elder looked as if he owned the entire world. 

“And your name?” It was company protocol, not like Hangyul wanted to know if Luizy was really the stranger’s name. 

“Seungyoun. Cho Seungyoun, to be exact.”

So Luizy wasn’t his name, and Hangyul had apparently gotten played.

Hangyul gave Seungyoun a strained smile before turning to go and make the drink. “I’ll have that right out for you then,  _ Seungyoun. _ ” He let the name gently leave his lips, with a slight twinge of contempt, contemplating just what the mysterious Cho Seungyoun did for a living, and what he was doing in Hangyul’s humble little coffee shop. 

A strong hand whipped out and clutched his wrist before he could leave, pulling him back to face Seungyoun, who had an unreadable countenance. 

_ “Hangyul, wait.” _

The younger took a deep breath before focusing his gaze on the man, trying not to show on his face just how nervous he was. He sighed out loud, realizing that his damn name was on the nametag that was proudly clipped onto his chest.  _ Of course, Seungyoun recognized him. _

“What,” he spat out, admittedly sounding far more harsh than he intended, quickly calming his face in response to the shocked look that Seungyoun gave him in return. Hangyul ran a hand through his undone hair, obviously stressed at having to face the elder once again. 

Surprisingly, the CEO looked away shamefully, seemingly from the explosive response as he replied. “Are you…,” he trailed off, trying to find a way to articulate his words, scared of setting the other off once again. “Are you free to chat for a bit? After you make my drink, of course.”

A skeptical eyebrow raised at his words. “I’m on the clock right now, and every cent matters to me.” Hangyul was poor as hell, and even if he hated his job with a passion, he was going to get paid every single dollar that he worked for.

“I know,” Seungyoun sighed, hand coming up to brush through immaculate hair, “But there’s nobody in the shop right now, and we definitely need to talk.”

“About what?” Hangyul narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms defensively as the other pressed on. 

“About what happened in Brazil.” The elder stood his ground, not at all fazed by Hangyul’s cold responses anymore. He looked the younger dead in the eye, and continued, “I’m not letting you go this time.” It was a low whisper, something only Hangyul and Seungyoun could hear.

Hangyul froze, contemplating the request, his grip on the cup faltering as he got lost in his thoughts. It fell to the ground and rolled away, breaking the both of them from their trance. “Go get a seat then,” he said, exasperatedly grabbing another cup as he ran to go make the drink. “I’ll bring the drink to you when it’s finished!” He called out, pretending to furiously fumble around to seem busy.

With the passing of a few seconds, the younger threw a cautious look over his shoulder, returning to his normal self once he confirmed that the elder had indeed left the front counter by the register and was no longer scrutinizing his every move. 

He cursed those damn beautiful eyes, pearlescent whites and deep pupils that sent him back to when he was pressed against the bed, sinking deeper and deeper into a frenzy as they practically pierced his soul and set his skin on fire. 

The brewed coffee nearly missed its cup as the student momentarily got lost in his daydream, until he was quickly grounded back to reality by a drop of hot liquid that splashed onto his hand, causing him to hiss. From where Hangyul was finishing off the drink, he could see Seungyoun in all his glory, sitting leisurely in one of the chairs as he scrolled his phone. 

“Hey,” Hangyul softly called, setting the drink on the table in front of Seungyoun as he pulled the chair and sat across from the elder, slightly savoring finally being able to rest his feet from long hours of standing. 

Seungyoun looked up and smiled, giving a warm and approachable look that made Hangyul just a tad bit less nervous to speak to him. “So Brazil,” he started off, eyes locked on Hangyul as he spoke. 

“I’m embarrassed and mortified,” Hangyul said, cheeks heating up as he recalled everything that he said while they spent the night together. “You knew everything that I was saying and you didn’t even tell me.” He fiddled with his fingers, restless. “If I knew you understood Korean, I wouldn’t have explored my kinks like that.”

“It was hot, and I figured why not let you live out all your fantasies if it was just going to be a one night stand?” Seungyoun took a pensive sip of his drink before continuing. “Believe me when I say I never expected to run into you today, or at all, even.”

Hangyul’s eyes looked around nervously, settling to look at anything but the man’s eyes. “Then what’s there to talk about?” He said, “It was a one night stand and that’s all it was. You’re going to leave the shop later and then we just become two people whose paths momentarily crossed.”

“That’s exactly what I wanted to talk about.” A small hand went to grab Hangyul’s from across the table, making Hangyul’s eyes flit in confusion to look up at him. “You can’t deny that we had such good chemistry in bed, and you left before I even woke up to tell you anything.”

“I had a flight to catch, you know.” Hangyul remembered how his eyes automatically opened at 5 AM the morning after, Seungyoun still fast asleep next to him. Hangyul was all cleaned up, and his clothing was folded neatly into a bag, with a soft hoodie and expensive yet comfy pants placed beside, presumably for him to change into. “My flight was going to leave at 10 am, and I was scared of actually having a conversation if you woke up.”

Seungyoun chuckled at his blase response, “What I’m trying to say is, I want to keep seeing you.”

Hangyul didn’t expect to hear  _ that _ from the elder. If anything, he thought Seungyoun might have wanted the clothes he left for Hangyul back, blushing as he remembered how he fell asleep to Seungyoun’s scent on the long flight back home. 

An eyebrow raised inquisitively. “I’m a broke ass student working two jobs,” Hangyul scoffed, masking the sheer shock he was experiencing due to the elder’s words. “I don’t have that kind of time or leisure.”

“Then quit your jobs, I’ll pay you far more than any of these jobs can, and you’ll have more time on your hands to study or do whatever you want to do.”

Hangyul recoiled, “Are you saying that you’d be my sugar daddy?” He really couldn’t believe the situation that was unfolding, words just barely processing. “What’s the benefit in that? Can I even trust you?” Hangyul wasn’t dumb, he knew that he couldn’t just trust anyone offering him money, good in bed or not. 

Then the smug, confident look that Hangyul was more accustomed to had erupted across Seungyoun’s face, “That’s exactly what I’m saying,  _ baby boy _ .”

Hangyul blushed at the pet name, hating how he loved the way it rolled off of Seungyoun’s tongue in his sinfully melodic voice. 

“You can trust me. After that night together, you don’t have to be embarrassed about hiding any kinks you may have. I’ll make all your dreams come true.”

_ Shit, _ Hangyul thought, the elder made a hard bargain.

“Of course, you’re also getting paid. Just name your price, and I’ll make sure I’ll meet it.” 

“How do I know I’m not getting scammed?” 

Seungyoun’s smile became even brighter at the younger’s words, seemingly satisfied with the response. He always loved people who weren’t too easy; people that made him work for what he wanted. So he pointed at Hangyul’s phone, “Google search my name; it’ll prove who I am and how much I’m worth. I can guarantee you that I’m not running out of money any time soon.”

Maybe the sheer confidence that the elder was exuding was really hot in Hangyul’s eyes, like,  _ really _ hot.

“Don’t get too confident of yourself.” Hangyul knew that some people were just so full of themselves, that they exaggerated their achievements and wealth; he had met so many people like that now in college, which kept him skeptical of most people he met.

Boy, was Hangyul wrong. 

A quick search of  _ Cho Seungyoun _ lead him to images of the man before him in business attire, and  _ fuck, was that a fashion photoshoot? _ Articles about Seungyoun raved about him being voted as Korea’s most attractive entrepreneur filled his entire phone screen. Titles such as “Korea’s hottest bachelor,” “Entertainment giant,” “Nation’s richest man under 30,” and “The prince CEO” were enough to make Hangyul look up at the other in shock. A man this powerful wanted  _ him?  _ It all seemed more like some clichè teen novel or some cheesy book that Hangyul would hide in his backpack when he was in middle school, rather than reality. 

It tempted him, of course, but Hangyul wasn’t the type to fall prey to greed. He was better than that. He took pride in money earned by hardwork, and he knew that life wasn’t a shitty novel; life was hard and never came easy. It hurt, and Hangyul sure as hell knew that.

“Who says I need your charity?” Hangyul asked, eyes narrowing as he began to think that Seungyoun was looking down on him. “I’ve been getting along just fine with my job and studies.”

“Hangyul,” Seungyoun’s voice had taken on a serious tone, usually soft voice now heavy and domineering. “I’m not looking down on you. Think of it as me offering you a better job, with better pay and better hours. And if you don’t want it,” the man let out what seemed to be a disappointed sigh, “I can leave.”

Something about Seungyoun’s crestfallen tone made Hangyul’s heart hurt just a little bit. The elder did have a point. It wasn’t like he was getting forced into the arrangement, and it was indeed a better way for Hangyul to earn money. Exams were coming up, and he would need to cut his hours working, which meant he wouldn’t be able to pay for rent and tuition in time. 

And perhaps even if he declined Seungyoun, maybe one day he would find himself desperate enough to look for a sugar daddy, and it was obvious that not all rich men were like Seungyoun: young, intelligent, and drop dead gorgeous.

He was a business student for fuck’s sake, and all the signs were pointing at accepting the offer; it was the most efficient and beneficial for both parties. 

“I’ll do it,” Hangyul resolutely claimed, now looking at Seungyoun with newfound confidence. “I get off in ten minutes, so would it be okay if you waited until then so we could discuss the terms elsewhere?”

Seungyoun beamed at him, nodding as he got comfortable in his seat after checking his watch. “Of course, baby.” 

Hangyul flushed red. “Don’t tease me like that Seungyoun,” he muttered, before going back behind the counter to finish up his shift, and perhaps fantasize about the man sitting alone in the cafe. 

By the time his shift ended, Seungyoun was still waiting for him, casually seated as he looked towards Hangyul with a kind smile. “Ready to go?”

As they left the coffee shop, the cold winter air hit Hangyul; a large difference from the constant warmth and fragrance of coffee that invaded his senses when he worked. 

Seungyoun guided him towards a sleek, black sports car that screamed of the opulence and wealth that the man had. Seated in the car, Hangyul looked at Seungyoun questioningly as he started up the car. “Where are we going?”

“Is my place okay with you?” Seungyoun asked, “I know it may seem a little too soon, but I live quite close and I’d rather not waste time trying to look for a place to eat. We can order takeout and I can make us some drinks as we talk.”

“Sounds good to me,” Hangyul hummed, looking at the interior of the car in childlike fascination. “I’m not that picky,” he commented, “I  _ did _ get into a stranger’s car and go with him to his fancy suite when I thought we couldn’t speak the same language.”

“In a foreign country,” Seungyoun added as the navigated the streets with ease.

Hangyul sighed, realizing his sheer stupidity, “Yep, in a damn foreign country.” He really risked it all for some good dick, he thought, quite ashamed that he was that easy and careless about his own safety. Luckily, Seungyoun turned out to be a nice guy so far, and Hangyul wasn’t dead yet so he supposed that it was a win. 

It was only a couple minutes until they reached the parking lot of a high rise building in the richer area of town, Hangyul not surprised that Seungyoun lived there. He exited the car, trailing closely behind Seungyoun as the elder stepped into the elevator and clicked the button for the top floor. 

“So elevators bring back some good memories,” Seungyoun teased, smiling as Hangyul looked away, the two having completely different reactions as they remembered how they spent the entire ride up in a less than innocent manner. 

The younger glared at Seungyoun, eyes narrowing angrily as the other relentlessly teased him. “Stop it, you asshole.”

“I’d rather you call me daddy, but whatever you want, baby boy.”

Seungyoun narrowly dodged the anger-fueled fist that came his way as the elevator opened, slipping through the door and moving quickly in evasion. “I’m just kidding! I swear!” The elder held up his hands in surrender, nodding his head towards the direction of the now open door to his penthouse. 

Walking inside is like stepping into a brand new world. Seungyoun’s home was extremely aesthetic, decorated by someone who had an eye far more cultured and touch more refined than the average person. The furnishings were quite minimalistic, but the place had enough artistic photography and art pieces where it didn’t seem void of life. 

“Have a seat here, Hangyul,” Seungyoun said as he shrugged off his suit jacket and loosened his tie, leaving him in just his pristine white button down shirt. As Hangyul settled in the extremely plush sofa, Seungyoun quickly came back from the kitchen with two tall glasses of water, gently placing them on the coffee table before them. 

Seungyoun pulled out his phone, looking at Hangyul before gesturing, “Craving anything, baby? What do you want to order for dinner?”

“I’m fine with anything as long as it’s not spicy.” Hangyul sheepishly looked at Seungyoun, “I’m a student, I will literally eat anything.” He wasn’t lying, Hangyul was the type that always tried to take care of his body, but Yohan’s urgings to go eat all the time were just so hard to turn down.

“I hope you like soba then, because I’m really craving Japanese food.”

They fell into casual conversation quite quickly, deciding to get to know each other a little bit before they discussed the terms of their arrangement. 

Apparently, Seungyoun was the CEO of YH Entertainment, and was also the main producer for all the artists under his label. He also occasionally did photoshoots, as he was extremely interested in fashion and loved fine arts. Most importantly, he didn’t seem like an absolute asshole, more so a caring, down to earth person who actually liked to joke around a lot. 

“So how old are you again?” Hangyul asked. He knew Seungyoun was relatively young considering he was deemed “Korea’s richest man under 30,” but the younger just wanted to know. 

Seungyoun rolled his eyes, “Did you forget from your google search of me from earlier? I’m only 25, so don’t go around thinking that I’m some old guy.”

“That’s still six years older than me, which automatically makes you an old man,” Hangyul huffed, giggling at the offended look on the other’s face. “What are your hours like as a CEO?”

“Technically, I make my own hours, but I always choose to head to the office everyday.” Seungyoun smiled, edges of his lips curling up, “I just love my job you know, I love music and being able to offer an artistic vision for my artists to fulfill.”

Hangyul could see the love and passion that diffused into Seungyoun’s countenance as he spoke about his company.

It sounded really nice being a CEO, being able to work on one’s own terms. Though Hangyul was a business student, he didn’t really know what he wanted to do after college, or even the options that were available for him. But then again, he was only nineteen, he had time to explore opportunities. 

“So,” Hangyul trailed off, getting shy as they thought of their deal came to mind. “We should make our terms now right?” How did one even make terms for a sugar daddy arrangement?

Seungyoun smiled at him, looking at the younger beside him. The pair had already gotten comfortable, going from sitting stiffly and facing each other when they first sat down, to now sitting flush against each other, with Hangyul leaning a little bit into Seungyoun’s side.

“Basically, we meet up a couple of times a month, and I’ll pay you,” Seungyoun said, quite bluntly and simply, which Hangyul greatly appreciated. “We can decide the payment as we go, but honestly, just send me whatever you need, and I’ll get it for you. Sound good?”

“I’m cool with that,” the younger replied. “How about what I’m supposed to do when you call me over? Are we making rules and limits?”

“I’ll be suggesting things that I want us to try, but of course, if you don’t like anything, tell me and I’ll stop.” A small hand came up to poke Hangyul on the cheek, “And if you want to do anything, don’t hesitate to tell me.”

Still, the younger frowned, thinking of available times that he could possibly meet up with Seungyoun in the coming weeks, considering testing season was coming up and he had many rehearsals left for the holiday showcase.

“Is something wrong?” The elder asked, quickly catching on to Hangyul’s expression.

Hangyul shook his head, “It’s just that I’m going to be so busy in the next few weeks with school and activities, so I don’t know when I’ll have time for you.” His frown became even bigger as he thought of his upcoming payments. “I still have rent and tuition to pay for as well.”

Seungyoun had brought a hand up to caress his cheek as he turned Hangyul to look at him. “It’s okay, baby.” His other hand slowly rested on Hangyul’s thigh, moving closer and closer up. “But if you’re free today, you can spend the night and we can call it your first day on the job.” The elder then gave him a little peck on the lips, “What do you think, baby?”

Head no doubt spinning, Hangyul had enthusiastically nodded before diving in for another kiss, this time, connecting their lips fervently. 

When their lips finally parted, Seungyoun looked at Hangyul with dark eyes, chuckling, “Someone’s eager.” Then Seungyoun suddenly stood up, hands intertwined with Hangyul’s as he pulled the younger along. “Let’s continue this in the bedroom, okay, baby?”

Hangyul had no qualms when Seungyoun led him to his bedroom, heart beating in excitement as they hurriedly shed their clothes, carelessly sending articles of clothing to the floor before crashing onto the bed, lips captured in a deep kiss.

Dreams became reality.

Seungyoun was no longer a memory of the past, something he dreamed of while he relieved his pent up stress and lust. He was here, he was real: kissing him, grounding him to the reality that he was just a phone call away, not a stranger that Hangyul left behind in a foreign country. 

“Baby, it feels so good to be kissing you again,” Seungyoun whispered against Hangyul’s lips, grinding their hips together as the younger let out a shaky breath at the sweet sensation. “What do you want, baby boy?”

Hangyul drew a blank, too overwhelmed with the feeling of Seungyoun’s skin against his, and the way the pet name sent shivers down his spine, to be able to answer him, choosing to pull the elder into another hungry kiss instead. Seungyoun pressed him harder against the bed, taking control as a stray hand ran down Hangyul’s toned body, touching and teasing the younger as their lips melded together. 

The younger whined when their lips parted, approaching for another kiss before he was denied by a stern finger that landed on his lips instead, and Seungyoun’s disapproving look. “I asked you a question, baby boy. I expect an answer.” 

“I just wanna make you feel good,” Hangyul pouted, obviously getting impatient due to the loss of Seungyoun’s lips on his hot skin. “But go easy on me, I have a dance rehearsal tomorrow.”

The elder smirked, moving to trail kisses down Hangyul’s jaw and head towards the muscles on his chest and abdomen, biting and sucking at supple flesh with the intent of marking Hangyul’s skin all over. The younger was laid spread before him, letting him explore his body, moaning so beautifully in his low voice every time Seungyoun stroked his weeping cock. 

Hangyul felt like he was on fire. Seungyoun’s touch was teasing; careful, calculating, driving Hangyul crazy, and then pulling away. “Stop teasing me,” Hangyul breathily whimpered, making Seungyoun chuckle as he took in the sight of Hangyul becoming undone just from his touch. 

“Call me  _ daddy _ and maybe I’ll make you feel even better,”

Hangyul squirmed under his touch, eyes watering as Seungyoun continued to edge him, yet he refused to give in, knowing that if he was disobedient, Seungyoun would probably snap and eventually treat him like he wanted. 

A hand wrapped around Hangyul’s cock, dragging up and down slowly. Hangyul threw his head back in pleasure, whimpering as Seungyoun played with him. His hips desperately bucked up, attempting to chase his release, but the hand suddenly tightened, eliciting a broken moan from his lips before all contact stopped. 

“Still not giving in, baby?” Seungyoun’s voice sounded like pure sin as he growled into Hangyul’s ear, sending a shiver down the younger’s spine. “How about I make it even better for you?”

Hangyul could practically hear the smirk on Seungyoun’s face, and he was buzzing with excitement at what was coming next.

“Call me  _ daddy _ and I’ll fuck your beautiful thighs. I’ll do it, but only if you’re a good boy.”

With an offer like that, how could Hangyul resist?

Lips and legs trembled. “D-daddy,” Hangyul gasped, “I’m a good boy, I’m  _ your _ good boy.” Saccharine lips, dripping with saliva barely uttered the words, yet they pierced through the room, heavy breaths and desperate moans long forgotten.

And it drove Seungyoun wild, the fact that Hangyul was all his. He was the embodiment of all of Seungyoun’s desires, the blazing inferno that he couldn’t help but be attracted to. “Turn over, baby. Ass up, just like in Brazil.” 

His command was met with no resistance. Hangyul was eager to please, seemingly done with his stint of rebellion earlier. Hands trailed down hot skin as Hangyul hurriedly turned over, coming to caress the line of Hangyul’s flawless figure. “You’re such a good boy,” Seungyoun praised, admiring the male before him.

They stopped on Hangyul’s sinfully toned thighs, his hands couldn’t help but admire the soft skin and taut muscles that tightened with every little twitch that pervaded Hagyul’s body. It was clear that Hangyul took good care of his body; his thighs were strong, and Seungyoun just knew that he would have an amazing time pushing between them.

Seungyoun let his tongue run along the line of Hangyul’s thigh muscles, licking and leaving dark marks of red across the expanse of his tanned skin. He teased sensitive skin, reveling in the way Hangyul whimpered as he touched his skin. Then he brought his hand around to stroke Hangyul’s cock, cooing as the younger threw his head back in pleasure.

“Baby, you’re so good for me,” he groaned, arousal growing as Hangyul continued to writhe in pleasure while his muffled moans rang out. “I’m gonna fuck your thighs now, baby boy.” The sound of the cap of the lube bottle popping open made Hangyul’s thighs tremble in anticipation, “You’ll be good for daddy, right?”

“I’ll be a good boy-” The younger desperately nodded, sighing in relief as cold lube coated his inner thighs, and Seungyoun’s body pressed against his as he caged his body against the bed, pressing his head into the pillow. 

Seungyoun didn’t have to go slow; he pushed between Hangyul’s thighs, sliding into the tight heat as his other hand stroked Hangyul’s cock in time with his thrusts. “You’re so damn tight, I love it, baby,” Seungyoun’s voice resounded from right beside Hangyul’s ear. 

“Do you want it tighter, daddy?” Hangyul gasped, before Seungyoun moaned in bliss as the younger flexed his thighs even more, making Seungyoun feel as if he was on cloud nine. The wet sounds that filled the room were downright obscene, skin against skin, the slick noises of Seungyoun fucking Hangyul’s thighs filling the room. 

Hangyul felt so damn good: Seungyoun felt so big between his thighs, and he loved the tantalizing friction of Seungyoun’s cock against his skin as the elder chased his pleasure. Seungyoun’s sharp thrusts were just in time with how the elder stroked his weeping cock, driving Hangyul deeper into the bed. 

He wasn’t at all ashamed as he came, spilling white onto the sheets and Seungyoun’s hand as Seungyoun whispered filthy praise into his ear, melodic voice sending Hangyul over the edge. His entire body seized up, thighs once again clenching together even more as he orgasmed, low voice barely choking out a blissful cry. 

“Baby,” Seungyoun gasped, hands now on his hips as he kept fucking Hagyul’s thighs. “Be a good boy and let me give you a facial?”

The younger eagerly nodded, flipping over once Seungyoun pulled out so that he could crawl to face Seungyoun. 

Of course, the view of Hangyul was absolutely lewd. It was so much like when they had first slept together in Brazil, and Seungyoun could almost feel how Hangyul’s heat had sinfully wrapped his cock all those nights ago, as he stroked his cock as he approached his release. 

Hangyul opened his mouth, unashamedly sticking his tongue out and letting his saliva-slicked lips glisten in the light. “I’m ready, daddy,” the younger said, needy tone just barely lacing his words as he looked up at the Seungyoun with his dark, wanton eyes. 

Within seconds, Seungyoun had came with a low moan, one hand holding Hangyul’s chin in place as he shot over the younger’s face.

Hangyul had lapped up whatever had landed in his mouth, licking and sucking on Seungyoun’s finger as the elder wiped up the remains and let the younger lick it off his hand. 

“You did so good,” Seungyoun cooed, playfully poking Hangyul’s cheek before the younger had pouted up at him. 

Hangyul had easily stood up, wiping a wet hand on an equally slick thigh before he sighed at the mess on his skin. “Seungyoun,” he complained, “Take me to the bathroom, I feel all gross and sticky.”

“Are you going to clean yourself up this time around? I remember, in Brazil, I came back and you were already dead asleep.” And then, the elder had narrowed his eyes, “Wait, what happened to calling me daddy?”

Hangyul rolled his eyes, “That’s only in bed,  _ stupid _ .” 

“I’m still in bed right now, so I’m daddy, not stupid.”

“No, you’re not,” Hangyul shot back as he yanked Seungyoun from the bed with ease, “Now clean me up or you’re officially the worst sugar daddy.”

Seungyoun shook his head as he chuckled at Hangyul’s sass, heading to the bathroom. “Are you going to leave before I wake up too, like last time?” The question seemed to be said teasingly, but still was laced with a little bit of hope that Hangyul picked up on. 

“I have class at eight so if you wake up early enough with me,” Hangyul hummed, seemingly pretending to think as he looked in Seungyoun’s eyes, “We can get a round in the shower before you go to work and drop me off at school.”

The elder scoffed, “I’m waking up early  _ and _ dropping you off tomorrow? Isn’t that a bit too much Mr. Lee Hangyul?”

“Fine,” Hangyul huffed, before turning away from Seungyoun with his arms crossed. “Looks like you’re not getting this ass or a blowjob in the shower tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry!” The elder quickly apologized, “Baby, please suck my dick tomorrow-”

“Okay, okay,” Hangyul’s low voice let out a boisterous laugh at Seungyoun’s panic. “I was just kidding!” When Seungyoun joined along in is laughter, he continued on, “Can we spend the night getting to know each other?”

Seungyoun’s smile was brighter than the sun, and Hangyul felt like his average day turned into one of his best days.

“Anything you want, baby.”

  
  


...

Yohan and Hangyul were studying when Seungyoun called the student out for dinner. Amidst their busy schedules and hectic lives, Hangyul and Seungyoun had been able to work out only one rare, free evening for them to meet up again.

It was two weeks after their first night together as sugar baby and sugar daddy. The rest of their time in between then and now was filled with playful, joking texts to each other like they were the best of friends. Sex aside, Hangyul found that Seungyoun and him also had a great chemstry personality-wise.

They were both the type of people who loved making others smile, often in the form of jokes, and they were fiercely passionate about the things and the people they loved. Perhaps along with their working relationship, they could possibly earn a good friendship between the two of them. 

Seungyoun had been unavailable due to his obligations as a CEO. Obviously, he needed to work, but the end of the year also brought new performances and remixes for artists for end of the year award shows, and Seungyoun was receiving offers for the possibility to attend fashion shows and meet with fashion designers. 

Hangyul was simply studying for finals like all the other students were. Now that he didn’t have a job, he could spend extra hours at rehearsal and still have time to attend extra study groups which would really help him snatch those high scores on the upcoming finals.

It was a calm Friday evening, and only a few days before finals and the holiday break. Yohan and Hangyul were holed up in their dorm, reviewing lecture notes from their ethics class, brainstorming possible essay prompts that could show up on the finals.

Hangyul took a quick break, heading to his room to grab another review book when Seungyoun called. The dancer’s grave mistake was leaving his cell phone unattended in Yohan’s proximity, especially when he knew that Seungyoun was going to pick him up soon. 

And as kind as Yohan claimed himself to be, he really couldn’t help but pry as Hangyul’s phone lit up from right next to him. He assumed that it was Hangyul’s friend who he was hanging out with that day, but looking at the screen, the name  _ “Daddy”  _ along with some… questionable emojis lit up Hangyul’s phone.

Seungyoun had jokingly changed his contact name, and Hangyul simply let it stay that way, considering that he knew the elder would only change it back or make it worse if he ever dared to erase it. 

“Who the fuck is  _ Daddy _ ?” Yohan muttered to himself, before accepting the call and putting it on speaker. He was Hangyul’s best friend after all, and they literally shared everything anyways, so he figured, why not?

_ “Baby, I’m outside your dorm in the parking lot. I can’t wait to see you baby boy, I was out shopping today and got you a little gift that I can’t wait to see you in. Don’t keep daddy waiting, okay?” _

Right as Seungyoun had finished speaking, Yohan had looked at the the door to Hangyul’s room, where the younger was frozen in the doorway. 

“Lee Hangyul,” Yohan hissed, “ _ You have a sugar daddy!?” _

Hangyul had snapped out of his panicked state, running over to Yohan in attempt to snatch the phone from his roommate’s hands, struggling as Yohan raised the phone out of Hangyul’s grasp.

“Give me the fucking phone, Yohan!” It looked like some sort of comedy show with Hangyul attempting to jump and reach the phone as Yohan got on his toes to gain more height.

_ “Baby? Are you okay? Is someone with you right now?” _

Out of breath, Hangyul replied as he kept trying to snatch the phone from Yohan’s grasp. “I’ll be down soon! Don’t worry! See you soon!”

Finally, the call ended, and the two of them had stopped their jumping, but Yohan had refused to give Hangyul his phone back. “Tell me the truth and I’ll give it back to you.”

“Fine!” Hangyul groaned, before continuing. “I slept with a guy in Brazil.”

“And? What does that have to do with this?” Then he gasped, “Wait- don’t tell me..” He trailed off, letting Hangyul fill in the blank. 

“We met again when he came into the coffee shop, and he asked me to be his sugar baby.” The younger’s eyes were now stuck to the ground, too shy to look Yohan in the eyes. 

“And you didn’t tell me any of this?”

Hangyul pouted, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to judge me, and I was too shy to tell you.”

They had always joked about getting sugar daddies, but what if Yohan looked down on him for actually depending on a sugar daddy for all of his expenses?

“Hangyul,” Yohan sighed, “You can tell me anything and I would never judge you!” It was true. Yohan viewed Hangyul so close he was almost family. There was no way in hell that he would ever think badly of the dancer. 

Sensing the slight agitation as the seconds ticked by, he handed the phone back to Hangyul, “Just remember to tell me the rest later, okay?” He pushed the younger to the door, practically tossing Hangyul out of the door as he sent him off. “Now go get that dick!” 

  
  


...

Dinner was a nice, simple affair. They went to a very nice restaurant, far out of Hangyul’s budget but seemingly nothing for a man like Seungyoun, who handed the menu over to Hangyul and told him to order as much as he wanted. 

The regular Hangyul would have ordered all of the meat and expensive food that he could. As a dancer and someone who loved to take care of his body, he was pretty sure that he ate far more than most people would deem socially acceptable. But in the moment, he was Hangyul, Seungyoun’s sugar baby.

He didn’t want to order everything and look like some insatiable gold digger who would jump at every opportunity to have some sort of financial benefit. Hangyul also didn’t want to make Seungyoun think that he was unattractive due to how much he ate because in the end, he was still providing Seungyoun service, and he didn’t want to tarnish Seungyoun’s reputation as they ate in public. 

Hangyul merely grinned up at the elder, pushing the menu back to Seungyoun from across the table. “Surprise me,” he teased, “You seem to have impeccable taste in everything, so I’ll trust that you can order something that will wow me.” 

When Seungyoun orders, it sounds as if he’s speaking another language, sophisticated syllables rolling off his tongue as he leisurely recited their order to the waiter, wine glass in hand. 

Hangyul couldn’t deny that it was those moments where he understood that they lived in two different worlds. Seungyoun was everything that Hangyul wasn’t: he was the luxury that Hangyul dreamed of having but could never reach. Hangyul was merely a little asteroid in the universe that was Seungyoun, like a speck of dust that somehow got caught up in the divine mechanisms of space. 

They eat some fancy French dish that Hangyul probably would never have a taste of in his normal life. It’s some sort of bone marrow dish that is so rich that it absolutely melts in his mouth as he eats, pairing perfectly with the smooth and crisp taste of their wine. 

“Is the food good?” Seungyoun asks, smiling in mirth as he watched the younger savor every bite of the dish. 

As embarrassed as Hangyul was due to his enthusiasm,the plates were luckily at a reasonable size, so he didn’t feel that bad about getting lost in the amazing taste of the food. “It’s so delicious! I love it.” 

A teasing hand covered his as Seungyoun whispered, “But I know you’re far more delicious than this dish will ever be.” 

Hangyul blushed, smiling widely in order to hide his obvious reaction at Seungyoun’s words, opting to continue stuffing his mouth with food so that he wouldn’t have to face the elder. “Stop it and let me eat,” Hangyul huffed, before quickly going back to finishing off the dish. 

If he looked up, then he would have seen Seungyoun leaning up on the table, lovingly smiling as he watched him eat, his own food and glass of wine forgotten. 

  
  


...

“So I hear you have a present for me,” Hangyul sat on Seungyoun’s bed, taking off his coat and unbuttoning the upper two buttons to his cream colored shirt as he looked up at the elder expectantly. “Is it something special?” 

Seungyoun gestured the a large box that rested in his hands. “You mean this little old gift?” he teased, before he loosened his tie with a strong hand, looking flawless as he did so. “I’m sure you’re going to love it,” a hand had beckoned Hangyul to come closer. “Especially because we’ll be able to have a lot of…” Seungyoun’s gaze had darkened as he looked for the right words, “ _ Fun _ with this gift.”

“Oh?” Lifting the top of the box off had revealed an array of expensive looking lingerie; specifically panties. There seemed to be around five pairs, all different styles ranging from delicate red lace to a pair of silky, sleek panties that left nothing to the imagination. 

“Try one on for me baby, I want to see how you’ll look with them on.” The request rang clear and true through the room, and yet Hangyul stayed transfixed on the contents of the box, hands coming to caress and inspect the material of each pair with interest.

Seungyoun tilted his head to the side questioningly. Perhaps he picked the wrong gift. Seungyoun would admit that this was a present bought with Seungyoun’s own desires in thought, but he was sure that Hangyul would have liked the present.

From what he knew, the younger was very much okay with trying new things out, so long as they weren’t too far out of the ordinary like knife play. But Hangyul was also the spitting image of an intimidating jock or a charming campus heartbreaker, and maybe he would think that this was the equivalent to playing dress up. 

“Do you not like it?”

Hangyul shook his head, shyly looking up at Seungyoun. “Don’t worry, I like it,” he commented, “I just don’t know which one to pick because they’re all so beautiful.” It was true, as hands ghosted over bold and brilliant red, sleek and seductive black, immaculate and beautiful white, innocent and soft pink, and then an alluring and luxurious burgundy. 

The wine shade seemed almost perfect. It wasn’t too dark or too bright, and had a mix of delicate lace flowers along with little strappy details that gave it an elevated and undeniable sexiness that called to him. 

Seungyoun had raised a curious brow as his fingers clutched the wine colored pair, “The burgundy?” He brought his other hand to gently caress Hangyul’s face, “I thought you’d pick the black pair because they’re so sexy, just like you.”

“I just think this pair is calling me,” Hangyul hummed, pulling Seungyoun down for a chaste kiss before he shoved Seungyoun towards the bathroom. “Don’t come out until I say I’m ready!” He called, taking off his clothes once he heard the door softly close and click shut. 

Well worn yet soft clothing was exchanged for the luxurious pair of panties. Hangyul had stripped down, slightly cool air sending a little chill down his spine as the cold made his skin tingle. He was actually a little shy about trying on such items, scared that he was too large or just too muscular to ever look good in panties. 

But soft fabric glided over his skin as he slid them up his legs, clinging onto his skin in all the right places, and accentuating his most attractive features. The deep shade of the panties perfectly complemented his golden skin, and the cut of them made his thighs and ass look absolutely amazing.

Still a little embarrassed, he laid over the bed, spreading his legs as he tried to look effortlessly sexy, chuckling as he felt like he was posing like a model that would tell the artist, “Paint me like one of your French girls.” Hopefully he didn’t look like an elephant, but more like a confident model, praying that Seungyoun would like how he looked. 

“Daddy! I’m ready for you!” he called, instantly darkening his expression as Seungyoun came out of the bathroom and approached the bed in awe. 

Seungyoun was met with arguably one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Even though the panties were a gift for Hangyul, the younger had looked like a whole present, laid out on the bed, practically begging for Seugyoun to come and ruin him. 

The burgundy was absolutely stunning on Hangyul. It reminded him of fine wine, deep & dark berry hues making Hangyul’s flawless skin stand out against the soft light of the room. Smooth, tanned skin mirrored a smooth, sensual taste that he often recalled in his favorite wine, the suave line of Hangyul’s figure looking so tempting, alluring, beckoning him to join Hangyul on the bed so that he could marvel at the sight up close. 

“Baby boy,” Seungyoun cooed, hands caressing the soft flesh of Hangyul’s thighs as admired the view. “Turn around for me? I want to see  _ all _ of it.” 

The younger obliged, flipping over and posing in all the right ways, highlighting his curves and flawless body easily. 

Then Seungyoun pressed Hangyul into a kiss, pinning him to the bed with one hand as the other ran up and down Hangyul’s soft skin and toned muscles. Their hard cocks ground against each other with need, Hangyul’s straining against the delicate fabric, looking beautiful as ever.

“Like what you see?” Hangyul said with half lidded eyes, gaze running up Seungyoun’s body, gauging his reaction as eyes settled on the elder’s face. 

From above, Seungyoun’s eyes screamed appreciation for the view before him. “You look so damn beautiful, baby boy.” His hands came down to cup Hangyul’s cock, stroking slow as he watched how it could barely be contained by the fabric, length sticking out at the top and flush against Hangyul’s abdomen. 

Hangyul smiled widely at the response, pulling Seungyoun back down so that their lips could meld together. “Are you going to fuck me now?” He whispered, “Or are you just going to stare?”

In an instant, Seungyoun had growled, obviously provoked by Hangyul’s goading. “You’re lucky you look so damn good in this gift, baby boy. I’ll let that slide.” With a firm grip, he opened the younger’s legs, taking note of just how taut and flexible Hangyul was from how easily he split his legs. 

The younger bit his lip in want. Finally, he’d be able to watch Seungyoun’s every move and emotion. Seungyoun reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a small bottle of lube before he tossed it over to Hangyul and looked at him expectantly. 

“I want you to give me a show, baby boy.” He gestured to the bottle as he moved back a little bit so that he could watch the younger male. “Prepare yourself for me, and  _ don’t _ take off the panties.” 

His words made Hangyul shiver in anticipation, the command making him want to obey and please Seungyoun. It was a challenge, something that Hangyul did not intend to back down from. He kept his eyes locked on Seungyoun, eyes inviting, practically daring the elder to look away. 

Generously lubed fingers teasingly circled his awaiting hole, before he pushed a finger inside, diligently stretching himself out. Hangyul moaned out as his finger pressed deeper, arousal clear on his face and through the way his cock started to leak against his abdomen, smooth and silky fabric against his sensitive skin. 

He was the attraction, the focus of Seungyoun’s attention, the one making the elder gaze at him with want. Seungyoun’s little praises were low, dominance pervading through every single word, and Hangyul wanted to please Seungyoun, to make him lust for Hangyul as much as the younger lusted for him. 

The sounds of his own slick fingers fucking into his wet heat were absolutely obscene, harmonizing with every moan, whine and whimper that left his lips. It created a sinful melody that fixated Seungyoun on Hangyul and  _ only _ Hangyul. 

“I-I want you so much,” Hangyul whispered, legs slightly trembling with desire as he couldn’t be sated with just his own fingers that desperately thrusted into him. The wine red panties were flush against his smooth skin, slightly moved aside to reveal his entrance stretched around his fingers. “Daddy,  _ please _ ,” he cried, “I need you inside me.”

Taking pity on the younger, Seungyoun placed a gentle kiss on Hangyul’s forehead. “You’re so good for me, baby boy, you did amazing.” 

Hangyul pulled his fingers out, carelessly wiping them clean on the expensive bed sheets beside them. 

Seungyoun’s cock had already been lubed up as the man had slowly stroked his cock as he watched Hangyul prepare himself. Easily, he pushed into the ring of muscle, plunging all the way into the younger, who moaned in pleasure at finally being filled up.

Hangyul could barely keep his eyes open, far lost in his pleasure, his teary eyes blurring his already bad vision. And Seungyoun loved being able to look down at Hangyul’s face, loving the way it clearly showed how  _ he _ was the one that made Hangyul feel so pleasured,  _ he _ was the one who made the younger so aroused,  _ he  _ was the one that Hangyul desired. 

“D-deeper,” Hangyul begged, “Fuck me h-harder-” Every single thrust made Hangyul’s body arch in pleasure, sweet voice letting out broken pleads as Seungyoun pounded into him. 

The elder obliged to Hangyul’s pleads, hands almost bruising Hangyul’s hips as he started to slow his thrusts, but slam into him deeper, harder, savoring the tight heat that tightened around him as he pushed in all the way. 

“Like that baby?” he breathlessly teased, smirking at how Hangyul was almost shivering as the sharp shocks of pleasure drove him closer to orgasm. The younger nodded dazedly, too blissed out to really say anything anymore, and simply letting out low moans and whimpers. 

It felt so personal to be fucking while facing each other: expressions and emotions were clear and on display between them, nothing could be hidden, and it was the perfect position for Seungyoun to feast on the view that was Hangyul. 

Hangyul’s head was thrown back in pleasure, expression absolutely wrecked, with teary eyes and wet lips that let out the most beautiful sounds Seungyoun had ever heard. When he came, his body, slick with sweat, spilled over his abdomen, milky white dripping onto the burgundy colored lace that couldn’t contain his straining cock.

Seungyoun quickly followed, taking one last plunge into the tight heat before he pulled out and added to the mess that covered Hangyul’s abdomen. The beautiful tan skin and dark wine panties were painted with white, the contrast making Hangyul look like an alluring, ethereal being. 

“Did you like the gift?” Hangyul tiredly smirked as Seungyoun flopped onto the bed beside him, obviously tired as well. “Looked hot, right?” The younger took a quick moment to analyze the mess on his body. 

Seungyoun rolled his eyes, lightly slapping Hangyul on the cheek in irritation. “Bad puppy,” he chided, “Be nice to me.” He rolled over, propping his head on his hand as he poked at the younger. “You’re so damn cute and obedient in bed, but the moment we stop fucking, you’re so cocky and annoying.”

“Are you that hard of hearing at your age? Answer my question, you hag,” Hangyul snorted, amused with how laid back Seungyoun could be. Before they had sex, Hangyul was so fixated on being the perfect sugar baby and serving the elder the best visuals, insecurities making him shy.

But Seungyoun responded extremely well to his body, made him feel adored, made him feel comfortable enough that Hangyul slipped from his shy persona which he used with people he wasn’t close to, and instead let the  _ real _ Hangyul shine through, sarcasm and jokes naturally resurfacing.

The dancer slid the soft panties off, using the fabric to wipe off the rest of their cum off of his abs.

Seungyoun’s eyes furrowed in offense at the action. “Hey! Those were so expensive! Don’t just use them as a cum rag like that!”

At his words, Hangyul tossed the panties somewhere onto the floor even as Seungyoun protested.

The elder sighed, realizing that Hangyul wasn’t going to listen to him at all. “You’re a fucking menace, but yes, you looked so damn sexy in those panties, baby.”

Hangyul smiled back, confidence replacing the initial nervousness that pervaded his mind when he had first tried on the panties. “You’re rich, right? Just buy me another pair, and make them even sexier,” Hangyul winked, “Hell, we can try on the other ones next time, maybe get a couple of rounds in while we’re at it.”

“You’re an insatiable monster,” Seungyoun groaned into the pillow. “Like an energetic little puppy that just can’t sit still.”

“That’s youth for you,” Hangyul beamed. “Must be so hard to be old and ancient like you,” he teased, before he rested his head on Seungyoun’s chest. “You’ve called me a puppy twice so far,” he commented. “I’ll admit that it’s kind of cute, but I’m not sure if that’s my style.”

The elder hummed in confirmation. “Do you wanna try pet play one day? If puppy isn’t your style, maybe we can find something that you like.” 

“Sounds good,” Hangyul agreed, settling onto the comfortable sheets. He wondered what it would even be like to try pet play; would it even be hot? From all the porn he had watched, it just looked like a glorified version of animal dress-up. 

But then again, he did have his doubts about the lingerie today, and found himself pleasantly surprised with how things turned out. Perhaps trying something new wouldn’t be that bad, and he trusted Seungyoun as the perfect person to explore it with. 

“Speaking of pet names, you only get worked up when I call you baby or baby boy,” Seungyoun commented, pulling the blanket over the pair of them in order to keep them warm. He loved the way Hangyul, although quite rambunctious and confident about most things, could be so affected by being called cute names.

Hangyul pulled the blanket more over himself, smiling as Seungyoun glared at him through messy hair. “Because it’s my dirty pleasure, duh.” 

A kink was a kink, and Hangyul wasn’t going to deny that he absolutely melted on the inside whenever he got called baby, just because it made him feel so loved and brought a blush to his face.

It was a little embarrassing coming to terms with what he liked in bed. His image as a campus heartthrob and maybe a little bit of a fuckboy made it hard for Hangyul to find people that could fulfill his fantasies. Most guys he tried to hook up with always assumed he was domineering and cocky in bed like he was normally (not that he couldn’t be, but being pampered and not doing any work in bed was kind of Hangyul’s thing).

Luckily Seungyoun really didn’t care about Hangyul’s image, and could give him what he wanted. Making him feel so adored and comfortable. 

“Well I like being called  _ daddy _ ,” Seungyoun huffed, “Therefore, you should call me  _ daddy _ .”

Like the teen he was, Hangyul’s eye roll was practically award-winning, handsome features only highlighting the emotions. And in one full swoop, he’d yanked the entire blanket over himself. “You’re exploiting my daddy kink!” He complained, curling up into a pile of soft fluffy blanket and warm skin as he refused to surrender any piece of the blanket to Seungyoun. 

“It’s not exploiting if we both like it!” Seungyoun yelled back, tugging on the blanket. “I’d think that this is mutually beneficial! Fuck-” Seungyoun decided that he wasn’t going to let Hangyul walk all over him anymore, and his burst of strength left Hangyul completely exposed as Seungyoun reclaimed posession of the blanket. 

With one hand, he pinned Hangyul down to the bed, slightly clutching the younger’s neck with a firm grip.

Hangyul’s eyes were locked onto Seungyoun’s, lips curled up as if about to say something, and Seungyoun just knew that what the younger was going to say would be absolutely ridiculous.

“Is this the part where I say ‘Choke me, daddy,’ and then we have kinky, rough sex?” He looked up at Seungyoun with expectant eyes, continuing. “Because if the answer is  _ yes _ …”

Hangyul’s expression instantly changed, tongue running over parted lips so that they looked plump and glistened, eyes darkening with lust, slightly widening so that even if his eyes screamed sex, they took on a slightly innocent look, asking to get wrecked.

“ _ Daddy, choke me-”  _

His low voice rang out, sounding like a mix between a husky growl and a needy whine. The elder froze, stunned at the sudden seductive explosion from Hangyul. He was so perfect that Seugyoun was actually short circuiting:  _ so damn attractive, so sexy, so- _

And then the blanket in his other hand had been quickly snatched away, Hangyul’s triumphant laughter filling the room and breaking the sparks of sexual tension that had previously filled the room.

_ “LEE HANGYUL!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS i wasnt able to finish all of it in time... but pls wait for the last 2 chapters!! Im trying my best LOL in the meantime, please leave some comments and you can follow my fic acc @rynsyngyl on twt


	3. Talk's Cheap, I'm About the Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i am crying. take this 16k update because i made you guys wait so long.
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG :((((

Winter is all chilly air and cold hard cash. Hangyul is merely a worker who services Seungyoun, gets his paycheck, and goes on with his life. But new seasons bring new feelings, and like how the temperatures become warm and pleasant, so did their relationship. 

Hangyul passes all his finals with flying colors, spending the break with his friends and family, along with the occasional visit to Seungyoun, who takes him on scenic rides through the streets so that they can watch the twinkling christmas lights that cover the cityscape. 

Of course, at the end of their fun little dinners and adventures, Hangyul often finds himself back in Seungyoun’s posh penthouse, Seungyoun between his legs as they fuck, Hangyul surrendering to the older as he presses him into the bed and fills him up. 

In their post orgasm afterglow, they cuddle in bed to the sounds of obscure Netflix documentaries that Seungyoun insists on sharing with him, mostly foreign films that Hangyul honestly can’t understand. And most importantly, the holiday break gives them the time to create a schedule, agreeing to meet twice a week, though they only really fuck once a week. 

The other occasions are spent doing what Hangyul just assumes to be normal sugar baby things: going shopping for outfits and random items that Seungyoun claims that Hangyul needs while Hangyul merely rolls his eyes and goes along so that Seungyoun can dress him up with his impeccable fashion sense. 

It’s only natural that Hangyul also gets gifts as payment for his service. Over the next few months, Seungyoun sends a copious amount of carefully curated gifts that always seem to be exactly Hangyul’s taste and style. His little dorm room becomes filled with new clothing that Seungyoun insists on giving him and various accessories of all styles.

He can recall just how flustered and shy he was about wearing clothing that cost more than his textbooks and tuition, and how Seungyoun ignores him, saying, _“You’re too handsome to not dress up well,”_ as he hands him another outfit to try on.

His formerly empty and plain walls become filled with tasteful shots of photography that Seungyoun framed and occasionally send him home with. Most of the shots are an obscure, dark aesthetic that Hangyul actually quite likes. A rare few, however, are portraits of Hangyul, candid shots that he can’t believe are actually images of _him_. 

Perhaps Seungyoun just has a way with cameras, an artistic eye and comes with years of being involved in entertainment and the arts. Hangyul looks ethereal in the few pictures Seungyoun takes of him: there’s an undeniable rugged handsomeness to his face, but the way Seungyoun captures him also lets his softer, innocent aspects shine through. 

Hangyul, the receiver of all of these fine gifts, never takes any gift for granted. He cherishes everything Seungyoun gives him. _It’s only proper to cherish gifts that come from friends, right?_

Friends.

A word that Hangyul never would have imagined would be the result of his one night stand in Brazil. Hell, finding a sugar daddy seems even more plausible than finding a friend in the young CEO. 

Seungyoun is like the changing of the seasons from winter to spring. He’s outwardly cold, calculating; a businessman in every aspect, unreachable, but once they really get to know each other, Hangyul finds that Seungyoun is as bright as the sun. 

There they were, lazily seated around Seungyoun’s living room as they do their work. The pair had fallen into what could only be called a playful harmony. They’re admittedly the perfect complements to each other, comfortable in each other’s presence to the point where being together is like breathing.

Being with Seungyoun is _easy_ , and Hangyul loathe to admit that he loves spending time with his sugar daddy.

Hangyul finds that Seungyoun’s home is arguably one of the best study spaces. There’s insanely fast wifi, a functional heater & AC, and is empty enough where Hangyul can’t get distracted easily, probably because there’s no Yohan to bother him. 

On the rare occasions that he _does_ let his mind wander for a bit, Seungyoun is always quick to notice, chiding him in a teasing but soft voice from across the room, as the older man always likes sitting at a table to do work rather than lie on the floor like Hangyul, who usually makes a mess by scattering all of his materials around him. 

He really thinks that Seungyoun should call him out on being so damn messy, but the CEO actually appreciates and respects Hangyul’s study habit, claiming that he understands the “creative chaos,” and that it’s refreshing to see him study so freely. 

“Baby.” Seungyoun’s melodic voice called out from where he was seated on the couch, smiling at how Hangyul furiously scribbled notes and highlighted sheets as he lay on the floor in what could only be described as a kingdom of study materials and stationery. 

The response was almost automatic, Hangyul really paying no attention as he continued to work. “Yeah, what’s up bro?”

“Did you just bro-zone me?” 

The student merely hummed in agreement, making it clear to Seungyoun that the younger was in way too deep. So the older cleared his voice and tried again, his voice this time gaining a low growl to it as he calls to the man on the floor. 

“ _Hangyul.”_

He’s shaken from his stupor at the sound, face flushing a light pink as he embarrassingly responds, “Yeah?”

And as sheepish as Hangyul seems to be, it is clear that he is far more interested in his textbooks than Seungyoun. “Baby come here,” he says, patting his lap as to beckon the younger to come lie in his lap on the sofa.

“You need a break from studying, so I figured you could do some online shopping with me.” Hangyul diligently obeys, carefully evading his papers as he flops onto the sofa and crawls towards Seungyoun, laying his head in the older's lap.

The student sinks into the plush sofa, a comfortable feeling of having his head cradled on Seungyoun's thighs. 

"Fuck," he groans, "I'm so tired." His back pops as he settles into a comfortable position and joints have a dull ache as he finally moves position from how he was studying earlier. 

A careful hand comes down to caress and pet soft, ash blonde hair. "See? You better rest up now baby, okay?" Seungyoun shakes his head, remembering his own college days and the all but healthy lifestyle that he led. 

For a moment, Hangyul's eyes almost dip shut, practically purring like a cat at Seungyoyn's actions. “I know,” the younger whines, disliking the patronizing tone that mirrors that of his friends whenever they talk to him about relaxing. “But I have a scholarship, and I need the money.”

“Baby, that’s what I’m for,” Seungyoun smiles as he watches the tension slowly leave Hangyul’s tense figure as he rests. “I’ll pay for anything and everything that you need, remember?”

“But-”

“Gyullie, listen to me.” The older easily commands conversation, shushing Hangyul with a finger to the lips. “I know how it feels to be a student too. I know that you want to succeed and do well, but you need to remember that there’s only so much that you can study for. Preparing too much can make you burn out.”

Hangyul really doesn’t want to admit that Seungyoun is right, merely scrunching his nose in distaste as he cuddles into the comforting hand that rests in his hair. “Okay, I got it.” 

The CEO scoffs, finding amusement in how Hangyul reacts like a typical teenager, but he can tell that the younger understands what he means. 

“Alright, now did you want to buy anything?” Hangyul’s only ever sent Seungyoun his tuition and housing fees, never requesting the lavish gifts that Seungyoun felt Hangyul deserves. “You never ask me for anything,” Seungyoun pouts down at the male, “makes me feel like a shitty sugar daddy.”

Hangyul chuckles in response, “You’re an amazing sugar daddy, really.” 

He takes care of Hangyul, always respecting his limits and always taking the time of the day to be sure to reply to his texts and check up on him during stressful times like when he was studying. “I don’t need anything though, I’m okay with what I have.”

And although Hangyul’s humble sentiment makes Seungyoun’s heart swell at the sheer kindness, he frowns, a little disappointed that he can’t spoil Hangyul the way he deserves. He sighs as he once again runs his hand through soft hair, gently petting Hangyul as he scrolls the site he was buying clothes from.

“You know I’m just going to buy things for you anyways, right?” Seungyoun says, laughing as he adds a terrifying amount of clothing into his bag, indiscriminately purchasing luxurious items without a second of hesitation. “You might as well shop with me so I don’t just give you clothes you don’t like.”

“Okay, okay okay,” Hangyul whines, shifting so that he could also look at the screen and give his input. “Hyunggg” he groans, realizing just how many clothing items Seungyoun had bought in a matter of seconds. “I don’t need all this luxury stuff.”

“I’m just giving my precious baby the best,” he coos, giving Hangyul a quick poke on the cheek as he smiled down at him. “And remember, I _want_ to spoil you, okay baby?”

Does he even need anything? Perhaps it’s just the way Hangyul’s always been, especially since he grew up without much money, he’s used to living quite frugally. His two main concerns were always his tuition and cost of living, and other than that, he’s always been fine.

But under the occasion that he _was_ going to spend money, he thinks he would rather spend his money on his family, making sure to pay back the people who gave up so much just to be able to raise him. 

“I guess I’ve always wanted to buy my little brother some starting music production equipment,” Hangyul muses, staring aimlessly at Seungyoun’s shopping adventure happening before him.

A curious eyebrow raises in response, “Music production?” As a CEO of an entertainment company, Seungyoun’s no stranger to producing music, always a part of the musical aspect of his artist’s jobs. 

“Yeah,” Hangyul chuckles, thinking of his not so little brother, who lives with his parents in Japan. “He’s like a kid genius, you know, a musical prodigy. He’s always wanted to pursue music production, but our parents and I have only been able to get him the basic items like a keyboard and a mini drum pad, but he makes it work.”

“I can get him everything he needs to be a professional,” Hangyul’s eyes widen at the bold statement, already about to protest.

“Isn’t that expensive as hell?”

There’s no chance that he’d ever let Seungyoun spend so much money for his sake. But Seungyoun seems to see no flaw at all, only shrugging.

“Baby, I’m a producer too, and besides, I’d love to help a kid fall in love with music.”

Hangyul groans again in irritation, trying to imagine the outcomes of what could happen if he lets Seungyoun go through with his devious, money spending plans. 

“Okay, but how am I supposed to explain to my parents how I’m able to afford state of the art equipment? Just straight up tell them that I have a sugar daddy now?” They don’t know of Seungyoun’s existence, and Hangyul would rather keep it that way so that they won’t worry about him. 

“Fine, you’re no fun,” Seungyoun sniffs, before he clicks purchase on his clothing order and clicks off to another website, screen blinking as he changes tabs. “How about we shop for something _we_ can use.”

The teasing tone in his voice is clear, and Hangyul thinks about _things._ Thinking of being at Seungyoun’s mercy, being tied down to a bed while Seungyoun plays with him like he’s his toy and thinking of being filled to the brim with Seungyoun’s cum, with a plug inside of him to keep it all in. 

“So,” Hangyul trails off, getting a little shy due to the images that he thinks up in his mind at the words. “Sex toys?”

“ _Exactly_.” 

Seungyoun smiles, looking nothing like someone who's browsing through various phallic toys on his laptop screen, carefully considering the dimensions and specs of each toy that catches his eye. Hangyul notices that he picks out what seems to be a sleek looking remote control vibrator, and winks down at Hangyul.

“Do you not already have some?” Hangyul thinks his question is a little, no, extremely dumb the moment it leaves his lips, but Seungyoun only laughs and ruffles his hair.

“I know I fall into the rich CEO with a sugar baby stereotype, but I _don’t_ have a massive collection of toys or a sex room if that’s what you’re thinking.” Hangyul’s face flushes red, because he’s absolutely mortified that he’s suggested the idea of Seungyoun being some type of CEO only found in those cheesy adult novels.

He tries his best to stay focused on the screen, pointing at toys that seem interesting, trying to ignore Seungyoun’s gaze, although his hand stays petting Hangyul’s head. Hangyul’s eye is caught by the sight of the pet play gear, and he looks at Seungyoun, signalling with his eyes that he wants to look at it. 

The older seems interested enough, raising a curious eyebrow. “You _did_ mention wanting to try pet play once,” he notes, “Which ears do you want baby?”

Caught between choosing puppy, kitten, tiger, and bunny ears, Hangyul huffs, “I don’t know, what so _you_ think would suit me best?” Shrugging as he looks to Seungyoun to make the choice. 

The pause of Seungyoun’s decision takes a second, until he’s putting all of them in the cart. 

“Fuck it,” he curses, “I’m getting all of them.” 

They’ll go through all of them anyways, so Hangyul just assumes that they’ll be having a lot of fun in the coming weeks.

Seungyoun adds a couple of other things into the purchase, picking out a few dildos, _“_ For when you miss me _,”_ he says to Hangyul, to which the younger replies with a joking, “Thank you, daddy,” as he makes cute faces as Seungyoun. 

Hangyul can tell that Seungyoun’s giddy as he checks out, raising a brow at the day’s offers, “Free same day shipping?” 

He looks down at Hangyul, a knowing look in his eye, because same day shipping means that they could be having some kinky sex with their new toys in a matter of hours, and Hangyul just can’t wait.

  
  
  


.

Picking out a suitable pair of ears when the package comes is a fun affair for the two of them after waiting for so long for the package, the both of them choosing to finish all their work after their little shopping break so that they can spend the evening indulging in their carnal pleasures with their new toys. 

The ring of Seungyoun’s doorbell has two of them linking eyes like kids on Christmas day, and Seungyoun practically bounces back in the room holding the package.

“Excited baby?” He teases, winking at Hangyul before he settles on the couch, placing the now open box on the coffee table. 

He doesn't even need a reply to know that Hangyul’s eager, as the younger is already reaching into the box to pull out the toys, and especially, the ears. 

“Which one do you like?” Hangyul asks, and honestly, Seungyoun can’t really pick because if he’s being real, Hangyul looks great in anything.

“Try them on for me baby,” he requests as he gets familiar with the settings on the few vibrators and dildos they bought. 

Seungyoun’s too busy fiddling with the toys, so he isn’t ready for when Hangyul gets on his hands and knees with the kitten ears on and settles between Seungyoun’s legs, eyes dripping with lust and a sly, seductive aura as he looks up.

“Does it look good, _daddy?_ ” 

Seungyoun knows _just_ what Hangyul’s trying to do, trying to rile him up so that Hangyul can get fucked until he sees stars, but the toys in Seungyoun’s hands makes him want to give Hangyul a _different_ type of fun than what Hangyul’s probably thinking. 

“You look so pretty, baby, but I wanna see the other ones on you too,” he playfully pets Hangyul’s hair, ignoring how he’s getting a little worked up at the provocative show in front of him as Hangyul tries on the rest of the ears and pose so sinfully before him. 

The bunny ears, he finds, are an absolute match to the soft, ash blonde color of Hangyul's hair, and there’s just something about Hangyul’s dangerously innocent eyes looking up at him that makes him want to absolutely _ruin_ him. 

“ _Baby,”_ he growls, voice coming out a little more rough than intended, but it grabs Hangyul’s attention and makes the younger look up attentively, a little smirk gracing his cheeks. Hangyul’s eyes are positively _sparkling_ at the tone of his voice.

Hangyul wastes no time in teasing Seungyoun, winking at him as he crawls into the couch beside the older, barely brushing against Seungyoun’s skin as he passes. 

“Bedroom?” Hangyul offers, eyes still stuck on Seungyoun’s as he runs a hand down his button up, fingers already unbuttoning Seungyoun’s shirt to expose his skin. 

Small hands grip Hangyul’s inner thigh in response, pulling them close together. “How about my _office_?” Hangyul looks up questioningly at Seungyoun, who waves the blindfold and the vibrator at him, before setting them aside. 

Seungyoun brings him in for a short, but passionate kiss, “I want to have some fun with my pretty little bunny,” he whispers against Hangyul’s soft lips, “that is, only if my baby is up for something a little… _adventurous.”_

“What do you want me to do,” Hangyul asks, biting his lip in want because he’s getting worked up by the thought of the activities that Seungyoun has in mind. At this point, he’s in Seungyoun’s lap, tempted to start grinding on him.

“Be a good pet and wait for me in front of my office, and change into one of my shirts.”

Hangyul leaves a chaste kiss upon Seungyouns lips, “Yes, daddy,” he says, before setting off to go change. From within Seungyoun’s bedroom, Hangyul can hear the sounds of Seungyoun heading into the office, door closing with a solid sound.

He’s excited, blood pumping with excitement as he strips of his clothes and looks for a suitable shirt to dress in. Hangyul picks one of Seungyoun’s basic white button ups, choosing to leave it open so as to give Seungyoun full access to his body later.

The shirt is a little long on him, and a quick look in the mirror makes him perfectly satisfied with his appearance, innocent white along with his silvery blonde hair and light colored bunny headband making him look like the perfect little pet to wreck.

By the time the door to the home office opens, Hangyul’s greeted with the sight of Seungyoun sitting comfortably in his office chair, dressed up in just a button up, tie, slacks, and a belt, and yet he still looks so damn handsome Hangyul thinks his heart might stop.

The sleeves to his shirt are rolled up to reveal his tattoos and toned forearms, and Hangyul’s always had a weakness for Seungyoun in a belt, because there’s just something about it that makes Seungyoun seem so dominant, reminders of their first night together making his cheeks flush. 

“Come here baby,” Seungyoun commands, and Hangyul easily comes and kneels on the floor in front of where Seungyoun’ seated, and now that he’s close, he can see the blindfold, vibrator, and lube on the desk behind Seungyoun.

Seungyoun looks ethereal as ever, looking smug and unemotional, dominant and strong. 

He looks over Hangyul with such apathy that it seems like he could care less about the male in front of him, choosing to grab the lube and the vibrator, beckoning Hangyul into his lap with his gaze. 

Hangyul finds himself once more in Seungyoun’s lap, straddling him as Seungyoun’s hands come to rest on the hot flesh of his ass, spreading him apart with a lubricated finger. He bites back a moan when Seungyoun presses in, and the older lightly chides him.

“I want to hear your voice, baby,” he whispers into Hangyul’s ear, breath brushing against the sensitive skin, “I love it when you’re loud for me.” 

The fingers inside him stretch him gingerly, brushing against sensitive areas every once in a while before pulling away, Seungyoun taking his sweet time with Hangyul.

Somewhere along the lines, Hangyul’s face is buried in Seungyoun’s neck, little whines escaping his lips as Seungyoun fills him with his fingers, and has him at his complete mercy. The loss of them makes Hangyul pull back and look at Seungyoun with wanting eyes, to which he merely kisses Hangyul’s forehead before Hangyul feels the smooth, slick surface of the vibrator being inserted in him. 

Seungyoun’s fingers push it in quite deep, and Hangyul finds comfort in the way the toy fills him up. Fingers grab onto his hips as Seungyoun uses his other hand to bring Hangyul’s face to his, letting them sink into a passionate clash of lips that has Seungyoun biting and sucking on Hangyul’s lips just the way the younger likes it.

When they pull apart, Seungyoun brushes back Hangyul’s soft hair from his eyes, bringing the blindfold up and tying it securely. With his vision obscured, Hangyul chooses to cling onto Seungyoun’s comforting warmth, the sound of his heart amplified from the loss of one of his senses. 

“Now get on the floor, baby, and wait like the good pet you are.”

He tentatively slides from Seungyoun’s lap, making his way to floor, knowing that Seungyoun’s there to keep him from falling due to the lack of vision.

When he’s all done and settled, he’s rewarded with a few pets to the hair, and Seungyoun’s praise, which sends him into a haze of obedience and want. 

“That’s my pretty bunny,” he lovingly coos, before his voice takes a sharp turn, “ _Now let’s have some fun.”_

  
  
  


.

Hangyul feels like his entire body is on fire, the slow burn of arousal attacking his senses as he’s left completely in Seungyoun’s control. The silk blindfold that covers his eyes makes everything feel amplified, making every little sound tingle in his ear, and every teasing touch along his skin feel like it’s icy cold even though he knows he’s almost overheating

The vibrating toy inside him is only slightly pressed against his prostate, and Seungyoun’s devastatingly perceptive of his state, always making the vibrations sinfully slow just as Hangyul’s about to cum. He can’t tell just how long they’ve been keeping this up for, getting lost in the cycle of being brought to the brink of climax, only to have the feeling of release taken away from him

He’s on his knees in front of Seungyoun, bunny ears situated on his head as he obediently sits before him with his mouth open, saliva coated lips letting out needy whines and desperate moans as Seungyoun sits in his chair, presumably with his legs crossed, enjoying the show as Hangyul struggles to stay still.

“D-daddy,” he begs, searching for just a little bit of release as the hands rested on his thighs clench with each and every vibration that wracks his body, trying to formulate words even though he can barely _think_ , barely _breathe,_ barely _concentrate_ on anything other than how much he needs Seungyoun in him.

The sound of fabric shifting before him makes him imagine Seungyoun, confidently seated atop his chair, clad in one of his immaculate suits as he studies Hangyul like a fine work of art, analyzing his reactions and toying with him like a test subject.

“Yes baby?” 

His voice is clear and demanding even though he’s the one asking Hangyul how he feels, and the tone makes Hangyul shiver from head to toe, choking as a twitch of his hole has the vibrator press into his prostate, and he almost collapses to the ground from the white hot pleasure that shoots up his spine.

Hangyul’s request turns into a mess of choked sobs, cock wet and pulsating with an uncontrollable pain that has tears rolling down his cheeks. “P-please,” the speed on the vibrator spikes, causing him to cry out, “ _pleasepleaseplease‒”_

He can hear Seungyoun lean forward in his chair, coming close to Hangyul’s trembling body to admire his work. “You have to speak up if you want daddy to do something for you.” His voice is melodic as ever, but still carries a hard edge of dominance, and the tone makes Hangyul’s skin tingle with want.

"D-Daddy," Hangyul whimpers, hands balling up into fists as he tries to keep himself from losing it and doing something bad, fearing to disappoint Seungyoun. 

A hand comes to caress his cheek, the sounds of Seungyoun's pleased sighs ring clear in his ear. "Yes baby? What do you want from daddy?"

Hangyul's barely able to reply from the way the sobs make his breaths unsteady and his voice to come out broken and desperate. "Daddy, p-please let me cum," he begs, looking up to where he thinks Seungyoun is standing.

Seungyoun's hand moves from his face to the top of his head, petting him as he replies, "Sorry bunny, but you can only cum once daddy does, so you _better_ hold it in." 

The sharp tone of the words makes Hangyul visibly shiver, and he's sure to make little whines and whimpers in protest, hoping that if he's cute and submissive, Seungyoun would have _some_ mercy on him.

“My baby’s so cute for me isn’t he?” Seungyoun coos, and lays a little chaste kiss upon Hangyul’s wet lips. “But it just makes me want to tease you even _more_.”

In seconds, he’s on the floor, twitching as the vibrations of the toy hit the highest setting, and Seungyoun merely laughs at his pleasurable high. “Come on baby, be a good boy and sit back up. I don’t like disobedient pets.”  
  


With shaking hands and trembling thighs, Hangyul tries his best to sit back up, placing himself back on his knees in front of Seungyoun, trying to ignore the way his mind is screaming at him and the way he just wants to touch his unbearably hard cock. 

Everything’s going well and fine, Hangyul shutting his eyes tight as he can behind the soft silk of the blindfold as a way to hold it in, until Seungyoun’s fingers dance across his exposed chest and wrap around his twitching cock.

Hangyul’s so touch starved and needy that the light feeling of the fingers sends electric, white hot pleasure through his body, and suddenly, his world feels like it’s in slow motion and he sees stars as he cums, spilling all over the floor and Seungyoun’s hand.

It’s only when he comes down from his high that he realises that he’s in _big_ trouble, especially as all traces of Seungyoun’s hands on his body disappears, and he hears the sound of the older walking in circles around him while tutting at him in disappointment.

“ _Hangyul.”_

He freezes in fear, knowing that Seungyoun is _angry_ and that he’s not using endearing pet names anymore, “ _Do you know what you did wrong?”_

The question hangs in the air, and Hangyul answers as best as he can while still trembling and on his knees.

“I-I came without daddy’s permission _‒_ ” Hangyul’s cut off by Seungyoun grabbing his chin, tilting his head upward so that Hangyul faces him, even though the younger still has his blindfold on.

“And here I thought you were going to be a _good boy_ , but it seems like I’m going to have to punish my pretty bunny.”

“I’m _sorry_ , I’m _sorry_ ,” There’s a red hot shame that fills his gut, knowing that he’s let Seungyoun down, that he broke the rules and disobeyed him.

The hand on his chin is gone as fast as it comes, and Hangyul’s left without any touch once again. Ahead of him, he hears what seems to be Seungyoun sitting back in his chair, and the sounds of him patting his lap with an intense and unflinching dominance. 

“Come here.”

The command is clear, and Hangyul immediately obeys, crawling forward and following the sound of Seungyoun’s voice until the toy inside him turns back on, and he has to stop to collect himself, trying not to cry out at the way the little vibrations make his cock stir once more.

“I said, _come here._ ” 

Hangyul sniffs up the remnants of his sobs, gritting his teeth as he makes his way to Seungyoun, who instead of having him sit atop his lap like before, guides Hangyul to lay across his lap, facing down and ass up, hard cock completely ignored by Seungyoun.

His hands ghost over the flesh of Hangyul’s legs, before stopping on his plump ass. “Baby, do you know what happens to bad bunnies like you?”

The question is met with little shakes of the head, “ _No, daddy, I don’t,”_ Hangyul says, careful to not let the bunny ears fall off. His body rumbles with the little whimpers and sobs that make his chest heave, still trembling from the way the vibrator inside him still doesn’t let up at all. 

“Brace yourself baby, I’m only going to warn you once. Start counting.”” Hangyul’s confused at the words, not really getting what Seungyoun means until the older brings down his hand with a quick snap and a red hot sting runs up his spine, making him hiss out in a combination of pain and pleasure. 

“O-One,” he whimpers, taking a sharp breath at the way the sensation has his mind reeling and hazy.

The next hit has Hangyul groaning in pleasure, because there’s just something so addicting about being completely in Seungyoun’s control, and by the time he chokes out a low sob, of “Two,” there’s another smack from Seungyoun.

“Number?’ Seungyoun commands, and Hangyul has to catch his breath to collect himself enough.

_“T-Three‒”_

Another wave of pain wracks his body, and the tip of his excruciatingly hard cock brushes against the fabric of Seungyoun’s pants as he arches his back in response to the sweet sting. He’s strikingly aware of just how sensitive he is because he ends up writhing in sheer ecstasy. 

_“Four‒”_

Before he even knows it, there’s tears dripping from his eyes, wetting the soft silk of the blindfold, and he’s so worked up that he can’t even think anymore. 

The strike that he’s expecting instead is the feeling of Seungyoun’s hand caressing his tender and red skin, moving in comforting circles as he lets Hangyul catch his breath. 

“Baby,” Seungyoun says, tone laces with obvious worry at the way he’s reacted with heavy breathing and buckets of tears. For a second, he’s aware of all the things they’ve just done, scared that he’s pushed Hangyul too far, that he wasn’t attentive enough of Hangyul, and it makes the pit of his stomach drop.

“Is it too much?” 

His fingers come up to the back of Hangyul’s head, ready to untie the blindfold so that Hangyul can get some time to collect himself and calm down, until the younger man whines and shakes his hands away, sniffling up his tears. 

“Wait, no _‒_ ” Hangyul says, “no, no no, _don’t stop,”_ he pleads, and Seungyoun’s resisting the urge to just take off Hangyul’s blindfold and kiss him to all hell, because the younger just sounds so damn adorable.

“Are you sure?” He asks, looking down at the reddening skin in his lap, that he’s still running soothing circles on with his hand, “You’re crying so much baby.” 

Hangyul, the little tease that he is, raises his ass up, as if urging him to continue punishing him. 

“Yes please,” he requests, “I-I love it.” He takes a little breath, still trembling as he goes on. “I’m crying because it feels so good daddy, p-please _, more,”_ Seungyoun thinks he’s going to go insane with lust at Hangyul’s words, “ _I want more.”_

That’s all he needs to keep going. 

Whatever Hangyul wants, Seungyoun’s ready to give him what he desires, and his hand makes contact with burning skin again. Hangyul’s tears start up again at the hit, and now that Seungyoun knows for sure that they’re tears of pleasure, he can’t deny that he loves the look of tears on Hangyul.

_“Five‒”_

Seungyoun decides he might as well go all out, and he quickly grabs the remote to turn the vibrator back on, urged by the feeling of Hangyul’s erection pressing against his lap. 

Nothing sounds better than the way Hangyul practically screams out in pleasure, and suddenly he’s begging Seungyoun for more, because his mind is filled with nothing but _Seungyoun_ , his body is _Seungyoun’s_.

“ _Daddy, please, more‒”_ one shift of Hangyul’s trembling body as he writhed in his euphoric high has his cock grinding into the plush tops of Seungyoun’s thigh, and it comes as a shock to Seungyoun that Hangyul’s cock is dripping with cum.

“Baby, why are you getting punished?”

“B-because I came before daddy did,” Hangyul cries, and Seungyoun isn’t even sure if the younger knows that he's orgasmed a second time.

He brings his hand down to collect whatever cum that’s fallen onto his pants, and wipes his hand clean on the rosy red skin of Hangyul’s ass, sighing in a feigned disappointment at Hangyul’s actions, pretending as if he isn’t amazed by just how responsive Hangyul’s body is to all his ministrations.

Seungyoun chooses to be blunt about it, “You came again, bunny.” It’s cute, really, the way Hangyul quivers like he’s actually an adorable and over excited rabbit, and he really thinks they hit the nail on the head picking out the bunny headband.

“I’m s-sorry daddy,” the words kind of melt Seungyoun’s heart, but also make him want to see just how many times he can make Hangyul cum today. “I’m sorry for cumming again _‒”_

“It seems like you’re liking your punishment too much,” he chides, pulling Hangyul up so that the younger is straddling his lap again, letting him rest his head on his shoulder, body occasionally shaking with little sobs. 

“What to do with my disobedient little bunny,” he muses, toying with the settings on the vibrator, paying close attention to the way Hangyul’s hard again and almost about to start grinding on him. 

He figures that at this point anything he tries is just going to send Hangyul over the edge again, and quite frankly, the entire time just toying with Hangyul has his own cock hardening in the confines of his pants, turned on at just how submissive and wrecked the man in his lap is.

“Looks like my baby is just so needy and sensitive he’s just going to cum no matter what daddy says.”

Hangyul freezes at his words, hugging Seungyoun tight as he protests, “ _No, I-I’m a good boy, I’ll be a good boy‒”_

“Shhh,” Seungyoun comforts Hangyul, bringing a hand up to stroke at his hair and pull him close, “It’s okay, baby, you’re daddy’s good boy.”

He lifts up Hangyul, standing up from the chair before bending the younger over the desk before them, kissing the back of Hangyul’s neck before whispering in his ear, “It’s okay that you came early, baby, but are you going to promise that you’ll be a good bunny for me and let me use you?”

“I p-promise,” Hangyul whimpers, and Seungyoun takes the time he has to step back and take in the entire sight of Hangyul.

He’s bent over Seungyoun’s desk, ass marred with the rosy red of his previous punishment, muscular legs strained but trembling. He can see how Hangyul’s cock is insanely hard, already dripping with precum.

It’s beautiful, and it sends the blood rushing straight to Seungyoun’s own cock. He’s quick to unbuckle his belt and free his length, grabbing the lubricant and being sure to prepare himself before he’s lining up with Hangyul’s puckering entrance and pushing himself inside.

The initial push in feels like what Seungyoun assumes heaven to be: Hangyul’s deliciously tight, as always, and Seungyoun thinks that he’s seconds from cumming when the tip of his cock meets the vibrator. Everytime he grinds just a little he has the vibrations from the toy shoot up his cock, and Hangyul tenses up as he presses the toy even deeper than before.

Hangyul’s moaning out in absolute ecstasy. Seungyoun doesn’t even need to look down and the younger to know that he’s practically drooling over his desk, barely able to make any coherent sounds other than little whines and broken pleads. 

Seungyoun wastes no time in snapping his hips forward, starting off at a brutal pace as he slams into the younger, whose face is stained with sweat, tears, and saliva as Seungyoun fucks into him like Hangyul’s his toy. 

“ _Fuck,”_ Seungyoun curses, hands gripping Hangyul’s hips tighter and tighter as keeps up his pace, and a particularly hard thrust has Hangyul throwing his head back in euphoria, walls tightening around his cock. 

Beneath Seungyoun, Hangyul’s cock pathetically spurts out more cum, white splattering on the floor and the edge of the desk.

“You’re so sensitive and needy, baby,” he growls out, barely able to control himself anymore, desperately slamming their hips together, not even blinking an eye at the way Hangyul’s orgasmed again, instead being motivated to go even harder.

It isn’t hard to tell that Hangyul’s spent, breathing as loud as ever and his legs seemingly about to give out, so Seungyoun takes the initiative to pull out and flip Hangyul over to hook his arms under the younger in order to lift Hangyul to his chest so that he can carry them over into his bedroom next door. 

He lays Hangyul onto the soft sheets below, though it takes a moment because Hangyul clings onto him like a koala, pinning him to the bed as he captures Hangyul’s lips in a kiss that’s full of emotions that even Hangyul can’t identify, too lost in his haze to realize just how tenderly Seungyoun’s kissing him. 

Lights seem too bright in Hangyul’s eyes as the silken fabric obscuring his vision is restored, Seungyoun the only thing in his field of sight as he blinks and tries to reacquaint himself with being able to see again. 

Seungyoun’s the image of Hangyul’s dreams, hair attractively falling over his dark eyes and forearms flexed from having just carried him over to the bed. His tie is loosened, and his pants are pushed down, showing hints of toned abs just peeking out from beneath his shirt. 

He wants to kiss Seungyoun, wants to feel his lips against his once more, because Hangyul just can’t think about anything other than _Seungyoun_.

Seungyoun understands, letting their lips collide once more while he smoothly pushes back into him, lips muffling their desperate moans of absolute pleasure. Yes, this is heaven, because there’s just something inside of Hangyul that makes him feel like he wants to explode.

Facing Seungyoun, kissing him, hearing him moan and feeling his every inch inside of him seems almost like a dream, except Seungyoun makes it clear through the way he gently caresses his cheek like he’s something so precious that everything is real.

Hangyul thinks that something’s changed, and yet he’s too lost in his own pleasure to really pay attention to the way Seungyoun looks at him or to realize that Seungyoun’s changed the way he holds him.

It isn’t just pleasure anymore, it couldn’t be, because Seungyoun looks like a fucking dream, above him as he thrusts deeper into him, and Hangyul really can’t focus on anything other than holding Seungyoun tight and letting the older do what he wants with him.

His cock hurts so damn much, and a pleasured cry is ripped from him when he orgams for the third, no, fourth time of the day, teary eyed from the way he’s so overstimulated from the vibrator and Seungyoun inside of him.

And it’s at this point where he really loses it, because Seungyoun has his head buried in Hangyul’s neck, licking and sucking at sensitive skin as he moves his hips in time with Hangyul, clearly not letting up his pace. 

It’s strikingly intimate, the way that their bodies are pressed against each other, the way that Hangyul has his legs wrapped around Seungyoun, pulling him close as if he wants Seungyoun to be close to him forever.

Hangyul’s barely aware when Seungyoun’s finally cumming inside of him, filling him with hot and wet release, and he swears for a second that he loses consciousness for that second when Seungyoun buries himself deep, swearing into Hangyul’s neck and he pauses and spills inside Hangyul.

The vibrator hits deep, presses against his most sensitive spot, and he probably orgasms again, except this time, nothing comes out, just like how his breath gets caught in his throat and he lets out a silent scream, and he instead writhes in pleasure because he’s definitely seeing stars, vision momentarily going dark as he literally gets sent over the edge. 

Hangyul gets pulled back to reality through a deep and heavy kiss from Seungyoun, who’s clearly overtaken with emotions as he kisses Hangyul, with the intensity and fervor that shocks them both.

“Back with me, baby?” Seungyoun asks, as he turns off the vibrator and pulls out, removing the toy as well. Hangyul looks so damn amazing with his cherry red lips and flawless skin, and Seungyoun has to remind himself not to marvel at the way his cum starts to slowly drip from where he pulls out. 

Now that the high is gone, Hangyul’s acutely aware of the way his muscles ache and the way he feels absolutely spent, as if he just did the most intense workout of his life. His eyes are heavy, threatening to pull him from the world again as he attempts to get up and clearly fails.

“Hyung,” he rasps, voice raw from all the pleasures groans, cries, and sobs he’s had. “I don’t think I can stand up.”

He wants to sleep, actually, he wants to close his eyes forever, because he feels like he’s been hit with a truck, because Seungyoun has practically fucked the life out of him. 

Seungyoun is obviously concerned, and he takes his time to take off the rest of his clothes, before placing a sweet peck on Hangyul’s forehead as he plucks the bunny headband off as well.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, baby,” he chides when he sees how Hangyul’s eyelids are almost dropping shut. 

Seungyoun’s gone for a second, presumably grabbing something to clean them up with, but Hangyul just looks up at the celiging, attempting to keep himself awake for as long as he can while he waits for Seungyoun.

The dirty sheets are yanked out from under him, carelessly thrown on the floor to join the rest of Seungyoun’s discarded clothing as the older props Hangyul upright and hands him a glass of water while he gets to work at wiping them down with a damp towel.

“Make sure you finish all the water, okay?” 

If Hangyul wasn’t tired out of his mind, he’d definitely be more embarrassed at being doted on like a child. It's a little overwhelming, though it does make a little part of his chest feel all warm and nice because who is he to refuse Seungyoun’s kindness and care?

Taking a sip of the water soothes the burn of his throat, and for a moment he almost drowns himself because he gets too eager at the thought of getting the low rasp out of his voice, and tips the glass a little too much. 

Seungyoun doesn’t notice him almost spilling water all over himself‒or at least he pretends not to notice‒ and simply continues to clean Hangyul up with soft and careful hands. 

When the older’s hands smooth over a particularly sensitive part on his inner thigh, he squirms, because he’s really ticklish there, but then moving makes the dull ache in his muscles flare up, and he’s groaning in pain, much to his chagrin.

“ _Shit,_ ” he curses, pouting down at Seungyoun, “you really did a number on me, hyung.” Hangyul flops back onto the bed after placing the now empty glass on the bedside table. “I feel like I’m five seconds away from death.”

“Does it hurt a lot?” The concern is clear in Seungyoun’s voice and he wastes no time in inspecting Hangyul’s body just to make sure he’s okay. “I’m sorry if I got carried away, baby.”

Hangyul flushes red, “No, I really liked it.” He hides behind a stray pillow, before launching it Seungyoun’s way. “It’s just that I’ve never been fucked that hard before.”

The suggestive eyebrows that wiggle in his direction makes him chuckle, “Of course I’m going to fuck you better than anyone else.” Seungyoun sniffs, “You know, I really pride myself on my bedroom skills.”

“And now you have to take responsibility for your skills and take care of me,” Hangyul jokes, and he puts his hands out towards Seungyoun and reaches out for him like a kid. “I expect the full five star treatment. I better not have to use my feet for the rest of the night and I demand breakfast in bed tomorrow morning.”

Seungyoun lets Hangyul pull him in for cuddles, “Yes, yes, your highness,” he jokes. “The prince will have all his needs attended to by his loyal servant.”

“Now _that’s_ what I like to hear,” Hangyul smiles as he settles his head on Seungyoun’s chest. They’re as comfortable as ever, arguably even more comfortable than two peas in a pod, and Hangyul quite likes it like this.

He feels like they’re such a perfect match, the way he feels like he perfectly fits in Seungyoun’s arms as they lay in bed, in what can only be described as a mutual silence, because the slow heaves of their chests already show to the other that they’re completely satisfied. 

Nothing feels better than being able to hold Seungyoun close (and have Seungyoun hold him close as well) as the older pets his hair, casually in bed as they both slowly doze off after a wonderful day with each other. 

The little voice in his head that tells him that there’s something _more_ between him and Seungyoun comes to nag at his mind, but he loses the battle against sleep before he’s really able to delve deeper into any pivotal and life changing thoughts about his feelings.

The morning after, Hangyul pretends to be shocked when Seungyoun surprises him with a platter of homemade strawberry crepes as he wakes up, as if he didn’t demand the treatment in the first place. 

“For me?” He giggles, arms already reaching out to grab the tray and set it on his lap. “And you made my favorite? I must be so lucky to have you in my life, Cho Seungyoun-ssi.”

As he happily chows down on the exquisitely made, sweet crepes, Seungyoun leans in to land a chaste kiss on his lips, and Hangyul notes that Seungyoun’s lips taste even sweeter than the strawberry syrup on the crepes. 

Hangyul can’t exactly describe the look in Seungyoun’s eyes as he watches him eat; it’s something so visceral, inexplicable, yet emotional. He can only conclude that he’d like to see that exact same look in Seungyoun’s eyes for the rest of time.

_“Anything for my prince.”_

  
  


.

.

.

But denial of feelings really only can last so long.

It’s a fine Sunday morning when Seungyoun and Hangyul stride into Seungyoun’s penthouse, Hangyul fresh from an early morning gym session.

They’re actually not supposed to meet up on Sunday, considering that they’ve already met for dinner on Tuesday (along with a Wednesday morning filled with far more pleasurable activities) and went shopping on Friday night, just two days ago.

But Hangyul finds that exercise has always been such a pivotal time for him; something about mindlessly doing reps of weights gives him an empty mind, the perfect moment to process whatever’s been on his mind.

And it’s today that Hangyul’s mind ends up focusing on Seungyoun.

He thinks of their past nights together, bodies moving against each other and skin against skin, Seungyoun’s lips whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he thrusts deeper inside him and sends Hangyul over the edge‒

Right, he’s getting a little _too_ carried away with his thoughts in public. He’s not one to curse himself with a random boner in the middle of his morning workout, even if the gym is mostly empty because people aren’t inclined to work out at six am on a Sunday.

_Happy thoughts, Hangyul, happy thoughts_ ‒ 

The downright erotic scene in his mind fades into the darkness, quickly replaced by images of laying on Seungyoun’s couch, cuddling up to a a kdrama, with their matching shiba mugs filled with hot cocoa. Seungyoun is always sure to have a little fleece blanket ready by the couch, the perfect size for the pair of them to wrap around their bodies and keep their toes warm.

They’ve been watching this romantic comedy that Seungyoun’s been obsessed with, and though Hangyul isn’t one to outwardly say he has a hidden guilty pleasure for a good romcom, but then again Seungyoun isn’t just _anyone_ either. Hell, Seungyoun’s seen him in so many vulnerable and compromising positions that he’s the perfect person (aside from Yohan) to enjoy them with.

But it also brings to question just _how_ close they are as supposed sugar baby and sugar daddy. Though he doesn’t really know what regular sugar babies and sugar daddies do, he thinks he and Seungyoun are _special_ , because there’s just something _more_ between them than just business.

He doesn’t really know where the hell they lie, and _maybe,_ just maybe, Hangyul really likes being around Seungyoun. He can’t help but acknowledge that Seungyoun’s an amazing person. Hangyul wants to spend more time with him, because he realizes that it’s the first time he’s actually really connected to someone as well as he did with Yohan.

So he really can’t help it when he finishes showering to take out his phone and call Seungyoun, hoping that the older is awake at eight in the morning. 

Listening to the dial tone, he doesn’t really know if Seungyoun’s going to pick up or not, considering the man’s been talking about being pretty tired from ‘work problems’ on Friday and he might just be using his Sunday morning to get the rest that he needs.

_“Hello?”_

Seungyoun’s voice is far lower than usual, sounding like he’s just woken up and his voice attractively raspy like some post hook-up heartthrob after a one night stand in the dramas.

“Hyung? It’s Hangyul,” he says, softly as to not be too hard on Seungyoun’s ears when he’s just woken up. “I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

The older seems to perk up once he’s recognized who’s calling him. “ _Baby? What are you doing up so early?”_

Hangyul must look so out of place, standing aimlessly outside of the gym in the early morning, twiddling his thumbs like a kid in love. 

“I just went to the gym,” he pauses, trying not to make things awkward because he’s just realizes he’s calling Seungyoun for no damn reason, “uh, I’m sorry if I woke you up, hyung, I know you’ve been really tired with work lately.”

There’s the sound of rustling from the other end of the phone, seeming like Seungyoun’s sitting up from bed.

_“No, don’t worry about it baby,”_ Hangyul’s still a little guilty, no matter how much Seungyoun tries to reassure him that he’s alright. _“I was going to have to wake up anyways,”_ he chuckles, _“What did you need?”_

“I was wondering if I could come over today,” he nervously asks, because he _knows_ that they’ve already done their two meetups already. “I don’t really have anything else going on today, and I just figured it’s a really nice day, you know‒”

_Ah,_ Seungyoun isn’t replying, and the lack of response makes Hangyul freeze in his tracks because he’s definitely embarrassed as hell now.

“I mean, it's fine if you don't want to‒”

“ _Baby, I’d love to spend today with you.”_

Okay, that’s good. That’s what Hangyul wants to hear. Now it’s time to pretend like Hangyul didn’t just turn into the happiest man on earth after hearing those words. He’s pretty sure he’s smiling ear to ear, initial worries completely washed away by Seungyoun’s statement.

“Can you pick me up? I’m at the gym near campus.”

“ _Of course, Hangyul-ah, just let me get dressed and I’ll be right there.”_

Which is exactly how Hangyul finds himself back in Seungyoun’s penthouse once more, placing his gym bag on the floor before Seungyoun leads him into his bedroom‒ not that they’re going to do anything inappropriate at all because Seungyoun suggested they watch the next episode of their favorite drama so they can both rest for a moment.

Hangyul’s first to step into Seungyoun’s posh bedroom, already grabbing the remote so that he can turn on the TV (he’s never really questioned why Seungyoun has a gigantic tv in both his bedroom and living room, but he just assumes that how rich people live) and find the next episode.

“Baby, I’m going to go make some popcorn,” Seungyoun says, before he gives Hangyul a saucy wink and heads out to the kitchen. 

Now that Seungyoun’s gone, Hangyul takes the time to change his clothes. There’s nothing wrong with t-shirt and basketball shorts, but if he’s going to spend the day in Seungyoun’s nice home, he’s also going to raid Seungyoun’s closet for the _good_ hoodies.

There’s an entire section of Seungyoun’s closet dedicated to solely hoodies, and they come in all colors and designs, but Hangyul’s found that his favorite are Seungyoun’s black hoodies, because they’re just so fluffy and soft on the inside and make him feel expensive, or at least as expensive that one can be in a plain back hoodie, that is.

He takes off his shirt, discarding it on the floor because he’ll pick it up later anyways, and puts on the soft hoodie, enjoying the way he basically gets consumed by the fabric because Seungyoun’s always liked his hoodies to be a little big, which makes them even larger on Hangyul. 

Perhaps there _are_ perks to be a little short, he muses as he checks out how he looks in the mirror. He’s pretty proud of all the work he’s been putting in at the gym, because sadly, it actually takes effort to maintain his body.

Maybe it’s the post gym glow, but Hangyul thinks he looks pretty damn amazing, so for the fuck of it, he also takes off the rest of his clothing, save for the hoodie. It’s fine, because it’s not like Seungyoun _hasn’t_ seen his entire body before and Hangyul always gets to do what he wants anyways.

It seems like Seungyoun’s still out making popcorn or getting more little snacks for them, so he decides to be irritating and literally dive onto the bed, landing face down onto the fluffy sheets and many pillows that are scattered across Seungyoun’s huge bed. 

“ _God,_ you’re so damn cute,” Seungyoun chuckles from the door, holding a tray with a large bowl of popcorn along with assorted sliced fruits and their matching mugs that are probably filled with lemonade because it’s prime time for being healthy.

Hangyul flushes, not at all expecting Seungyoun to see him like that, but his ass is bare and he _knows_ he looks like a goddamn dream, so he gets a little confident and wiggles his ass at Seungyoun, who merely rolls his eyes and places the tray on the bedside, before he gives Hangyul’s bare skin a little slap as he joins Hangyul on the bed.

“You and your cute little butt,” he laughs, pulling Hangyul close so that they can arrange themselves on the bed for their drama viewing. 

They sit side by side, bowl of popcorn delicately balanced on their legs as they watch their drama. As always, Hangyul gets _way_ into the drama, because there’s nothing like getting far too invested in a fictional relationship because for some reason the actors are able to convey such relatable characters.

He supposes that he’s really enraptured by romance dramas because he craves for love, and just wishes that he too can have a love like the main protagonists. He wants it all: cute dates, cuddles, and just being able to enjoy each other’s presence.

Hangyul doesn’t even know when the bowl is placed on the bedside table and Seungyoun’s hand finds it way onto his upper thigh, comforting in the way that he feels like Seungyoun is always there for him, or in another odd sense, he feels like he _belongs_ with Seungyoun.

When the episode is over, short fingers that slightly drum on his inner thigh bring him back into the real world from his fascination at the storyline of the drama. 

He’s not dumb and he knows he and Seungyoun have always had trouble keeping their hands off of each other. 

“Are we going to get a little risque, _daddy?_ ” Hangyul whispers, guiding Seungyoun’s hand from his thigh to underneath the hoodie that he’s wearing. 

It was definitely a good choice to wear nothing but Seungyoun’s hoodie, and the other man is quick to run his hands underneath the fabric to caress Hangyul’s muscles as he presses him to the bed. 

Seungyoun doesn’t have to speak to answer his question, hands already getting the both of them worked up as he playfully glides his hands over Hangyul’s skin and gives Hangyul’s hardening cock a few teasing touches. 

“Baby,” Seungyoun whispers to Hangyul as they continue to kiss, looking down at Hangyul’s half lidded eyes with a lustful gaze. “Do you want to ride me?” He says before he captures the younger’s lips in a deep kiss. 

And Hangyul freezes, because he realizes just what riding Seungyoun means. Sure he’s confident in his body, but he’s always been acutely aware of how much he weighs, because muscle always tends to make him weigh more. Ever since he’s been seeing Seungyoun, he’s a little ashamed to say that he’s gained some weight from all of their dates.

He tries to laugh it off, wrapping his arms around Seungyoun before trying to bring him down for another kiss in an attempt to distract him. “Isn’t this good already though?” He really doesn’t want to make Seungyoun feel uncomfortable if he’s too heavy, something that Hangyul may or may not be sensitive about.

But Seungyoun’s insistent on getting to the bottom of Hangyul’s behavior, quick to catch onto Hangyul’s attempt to change the topic of the conversation, so he pauses.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

Curse Seungyoun for being so damn perceptive about Hangyul and his feelings, instantly knowing that Hangyul’s slightly bothered. Hangyul whines as Seungyoun pulls away, instead sitting them up so they can have a conversation.

“There’s nothing wrong,” Hangyul tries to reassure Seungyoun, trying not to let Seungyoun get a hint that there really _is_ something bothering him.

Seungyoun quickly takes Hangyul’s hands in his, the blanket covering themselves once more so that the younger can feel warm and safe. 

“I _know_ something’s bothering you. You know I’m here for you, right? I just want to know if I’ve done something wrong because I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“It’s not you, it’s me,” Hangyul flushes, looking down at their connected hands because he’s unable to Seungyoun’s probably kind and loving gaze. “I’m just a little shy about that position because I’ve gained a little bit of weight recently and I don’t want to make it difficult for you if I’m too heavy.”

He’s not sure how he feels when he sees Seungyoun’s eyebrows scrunch in worry and his hands slightly tighten from around Hangyul’s in response.

“Gyul,” Seungyoun says, concern clear in his voice, “you know that doesn’t matter right? And you aren’t even out of shape in the slightest.” 

He’s honestly shocked about this new revelation about Hangyul. Never in his months knowing the student would ever lead him to think that Hangyul is particularly sensitive about his weight.

He’s only ever assumed that Hangyul’s really into fitness, as an athlete and dancer, but never would have imagined that the younger has had doubts of his own image.

“I only look good because I’ve been gymming more and dieting to look good for you‒”

Seungyoun suddenly gives him a chaste kiss on the lips, effectively stopping Hangyul’s words in one move. “Baby, you don’t have to do anything for me. Your body is perfect, really. You don’t have to think that I want you to look a certain way.”

“But‒” 

And then he’s interrupted once again, not by Seungyoun, but by the sound of his own stomach growling, out loud and to his own chagrin, and he feels his own face flushing pink once more as he can tell that Seungyoun’s staring at him with that ‘ _I told you so’_ type of look. 

In a matter of seconds, Seungyoun’s already standing up, hands still connected with Hangyul’s.

“Put on some clothes,” he says, a determined look clear in his eyes. “We’re going on a food adventure because you _deserve_ to eat whatever you won't because you don’t have to feel pressured to look good for my sake.”

Maybe that bold statement makes Hangyul’s heart skip a beat, because Seungyoun really _does_ care for him and wants to prove that his insecurities don't matter to the older. He’s happy and has to take a little breather because he may or may not be a little too caught up in his thoughts.

Arms snake around his waist and Seungyoun’s got his head rested on Hangyul’s shoulder, reassuring with his presence. Hangyul’s heart is beating at a mile a minute and just being held in Seungyoun’s arms like this makes him want to scream (in happiness of course).

“I mean it when I tell you that you’re perfect, Hangyul.”

Hangyul wants to believe the words because it’s _Seungyoun_ who tells him that he’s perfect. Yet there’s that ugly part of him that has him doubting the words, because he’s insecure like that. 

He wants to stay in Seungyoun’s embrace forever; wants to just melt into Seungyoun’s arms and just get swept away by Seungyoun because Seungyoun is just so strikingly _kind_. Hangyul loves that about Seungyoun, because ever since he’s met the man, Seungyoun’s been nothing but a bright and shining star in Hangyul’s eyes.

The CEO quells all his fears, makes him want to become a better person, and when Hangyul tries to become better for him, Seungyoun also makes sure he knows that Hangyul’s efforts are appreciated but also that he’ll unconditionally care for Hangyul.

Seungyoun kisses his neck, holds him tight, and Hangyul just can’t keep himself from smiling ear to ear. 

“Hyung,” he says, hands rested atop Seungyoun’s, “does this mean we can go eat _whatever_ I want?” The request is shy, but Hangyul can feel the way Seungyoun’s smiling from behind him, grip still soft and comforting, urging Hangyul to tell him anything and everything that he wants. 

Seungyoun’s melodic voice is soft against his ears, “Of course, baby, anything you want.”

Hangyul’s on cloud nine, because as always, Seungyoun doesn’t fail to make him feel like the protagonist in a romance drama, making him feel like he’s living the dream.

.

.

.

Their first stop is a quaint little cafe, where they both get overpriced smoothies and cute little sandwiches made in the shape of animals. In the car, Seungyoun suggests that they go get a little snack just to start off their food adventure, and recommends a cafe that his friend recently went to.

He shows Hangyul the photos off of his friend’s instagram, and the younger happily nods in agreement because the food not only looks extremely adorable, but also because the photos are so well taken that it’s impossible for the food to not look good.

Hangyul’s always been a sucker for food, something that’s been a big obstacle in the road for his own determination to stay fit. He just can’t help that he’s not picky at all, and absolutely loves eating because there’s nothing like spending time with other people over food, and good food has secured him many long lasting and trustworthy friends over the years. 

Sure the smoothies aren’t as good as the little sandwiches, but it’s absolutely endearing to see a man like Seungyoun drink a ridiculously bright drink as he gingerly eats their animal shaped brunch. 

“Hyung,” he calls out, taking a sip of his fruity drink, “is it good?” 

Seungyoun seems to be more interested in watching Hangyul enjoy his food rather than actually eating the food himself, but he still sends a dazzling smile at Hangyul. “It’s great, baby.”

Hangyul laughs at his response, clearly not buying it. “Hyung, you need to let me pick the next place. All these expensive places are nice, but I know the _real_ good food spots that won’t break the bank.”

“I already told you that money isn’t a problem for me, Gyul, Hangyul says, rolling his eyes in amusement at Hangyul’s statement.

“Yeah, but I’m just saying the cheaper places also have some amazing food,” Hangyul bites back, waving a half eaten panda sandwich his way, “And I’m sick of the stuffy atmosphere of those restaurants that make you pay so much money for a portion of food that’s fit for an ant!”

He _does_ have a point, so Seungyoun finds himself giving in to Hangyul’s argument. “You know I just thought you’d want the ultra fancy and luxury treatment, but I know what you mean. You’re better than all that luxury crap. I just like spending time with you.”

“Can we get your smoothie to go?” Hangyul asks, pointing at his tall glass that’s still quite full. “It's’ almost noon and the place I want to go to is on the other side of town.” He whips out his phone, fingers quick over the screen as he seemingly searches up the address to the next restaurant. 

Before they even know it, the pair of them are back in Seungyoun’s car, this time, with Hangyul happily sipping the rest of Seungyoun’s smoothie as the other man focuses on driving, though he _does_ have one hand on the wheel and the other on Hangyul’s thigh.

It’s only right that he places his hand there, because over the course of the few month’s that they’ve known each other, Seungyoun’s become quite taken with Hangyul’s thigh, loving just how nice and plush it is. It’s not surprising that one way or another, he always has a hand planted there.

The car’s filled with the upbeat sounds of a popular pop song, one that’s been produced by Seungyoun himself, and he smiles out of the corner of his eye as he sees how Hangyul easily flows with the beat of music and lets his body seemingly automatically move in time.

“You know the choreography already?” Seungyoun asks, “We only released the music video yesterday.” 

From beside him, Hangyul shrugs, before he keeps on doing his little movements. “No offense, but it’s not like the choreography was _that_ hard,” the younger comments. “And besides,” he smiles, “I’m a fast learner and a dance student anyways.”

The reality though, is that Seungyoun _knows_ the choreography’s hard, because he remembers the way the dance trainers in the company reported now much trouble the group was having with learning the dance in time for the music video shooting. Perhaps Hangyul’s just talented like that, never failing to surprise him.

“Hyung, turn left here,” Hangyul quickly points as they approach an intersection, other hand tapping his shoulder to make sure he doesn’t miss the directions.

The restaurant that they’re led to seems homely, comfortable and not at all refined or overly elegant like most the places Seungyoun’s had the pleasure of taking Hangyul to. There’s barely any parking, as expected of such a small area, and Seungyoun has to drive around for a few minutes until someone finally leaves their parking space on the curb near the restaurant entrance.

Before they leave the car, Hangyul quickly reaches over to pull Seungyoun’s coat off, leaving him in just some casual slacks and an expensive sweater. “It’s a barbecue place, hyung,” he chides, “if you bring your coat in then it’s just going to smell like smoke.”

Hangyul’s in just a pair of jeans and Seungyoun’s hoodie, yet Seungyoun thinks he still looks amazing as he follows Hangyul into the front of the restaurant, being practically dragged by the younger.

“Auntie! One table please!” He says, smiling brightly at a lady who’s carrying a platter of meat to another table. She mirrors the ambivalent expression on Hangyul’s face, placing down the platter before she comes up and almost hugs the life out of Hangyul.

“Hangyullie! It’s been so long!” She coos at him, already excitedly pulling the pair to a table that’s been set with all the little side dishes. 

Before they can sit down, she holds Hangyul by the sides of the shoulders, looking him up and down and then ushering them to sit. “You’ve grown into such a fine young man, so tall! So handsome!”

The woman is like a whirlwind of energy. One moment, she’s placing water on the table, then she’s already taken their order and rushed off to the kitchen, smiling fondly at Hangyul. 

“She seems to love you,” Seungyoun chuckles, smiling at the warm atmosphere and the familiar, homely reception that Hangyul gets from the lady.

Hangyul rolls his eyes, pouring both of them a glass of water, “I’ve known her for almost ten years I think. The orphanage that I grew up in is in this area, just a little bit more down the road, and I used to come here all the time with my mom after volunteering with her on shifts.”

“Haven’t been back here or to the orphanage since the beginning of the school year.” He looks away, hiding behind his glass of water, seemingly embarrassed. 

It makes him think about all the times he’s missed with other people just because of how hectic university’s been. He misses playing with the kids in the orphanage, misses his mother, who now lives in Japan with the rest of his family, misses his younger brother.

“Have I been taking too much time?” Seungyoun says, “We don’t have to meet too often if it’s too much, I really don’t want you to neglect other parts of your life just because of our agreements.” 

“It’s not that, hyung‒”

Seungyoun’s hands reach out to Hangyul’s, a comforting gesture. “I mean it Hangyul-ah. You can just tell me if you’re busy or if you aren’t up for it. I don’t want to force you to see me.”

“You’re not forcing me to do _anything_ ,” the younger insists, “Hyung, I really like spending time with you, and it’s not getting in the way of anything.” He pouts, “it’s just that life is really busy and I’m not a highschooler who has the time to spend four hours a day volunteering.”

“Alright,” Seungyoun relents, though his hand doesn’t leave the top of Hangyul’s as they sit in a comfortable silence, that’s interrupted by the lady coming back with gigantic plates filled with meat.

“That’s way more than we ordered!” Hangyul complains goodnaturedly to her, but she only ruffles his hair, magically arranges all the plates with an expert ease, and leaves.

“It’s on the house as well!” She yells back from the kitchen, voice still loud and clear thorough the buzz of conversation from the other patrons. “So worry less and enjoy your date with that handsome young man, Hangyullie!”

Once again, Hangyul’s ears turn a light pink, face heating up in embarrassment because he’s just been called out right in front of Seungyoun, and she’s already long gone, so he can’t even correct her words, no matter how much he wants them to be true. 

And even as he looks across the table, Seungyoun’s face seems to turn a little red as well, but Hangyul just chalks it up to the heat of the grill before them, because there’s no way that Seungyoun would be feeling the same, right?”

The meat serves as an easy distraction to the both of them, smoke rising from the grill as they pile the meat on and listen to the satisfying sizzle of the food and the tantalizing smell that makes them forget their earlier feelings, whatever they were. 

Truth be told, Hangyul’s quite surprised as Seungyoun is able to match him in eating. He’s never really paid attention to how much the other man eats because he’s usually either focused on his own food or focused on Seungyoun’s handsome features‒ _it’s only right that a man as attractive as Seungyoun gets admired_. 

Plates of meat seem endless, their own dishes before them being stacked up high with pieces of meat and sides, and they’re able to keep up a good comfortable silence as they ate. A little part of Hangyul feels pretty proud that his favorite restaurant is enough to keep the usually talkative Seungyoun quiet.

“Is the food that good?” He playfully asks, pointing the tongs Seungyoun’s way. 

He tries not to chuckle as Seungyoun’s caught off guard, midway through stuffing a wrap in his mouth as Hangyul asks him the question. Seungyoun’s eyes go adorably wide, his mouth is wide open, hands still clutching the leaf that’s filled with kimchi and pork belly.

It makes Seungyoun _human_ , makes the dazzling CEO persona melt just like a delectable ice cream cone in the light of the bright rays of the sun. Hangyul doesn’t even realize it, but his smile reaches from ear to ear and causes his eyes to turn into twinking crescents. 

“ _It's good,”_ the words are muffled by the mass of food that Seungyoun attempts to swallow down. “It’s amazing, actually. Why didn’t you take me here sooner?” He asks, probably trying to make Hangyul talk so he can continue wolfing down his food. 

“I thought you only liked fancy places, you know.” Hangyul’s a little sheepish, knowing that Seungyoun doesn’t like when he looks down on himself. “I didn’t think you’d like being in little old cramped places like this.”

The older male looks a little affronted, though he still piles up Hangyul’s plate with crispy pieces of pork belly. 

“I love anything,” Seungyoun sniffs, “as long as it’s with _you_.” 

_Oh,_ that’s got his heart beating just a little bit, and though Hangyul just assumes it's the close quarters of the restaurant or the heat from all the grills, he really wants to believe that the little flush of pink across Seungyoun’s cheeks is caused by him. 

It kind of feels like they’re getting to know each other for the first time, making small talk as if it’s their first date. Words come easy around Seungyoun, because they’re just comfortable like that. They laugh and make jokes like they’re just kids, young, happy, carelessly naive. 

He feels free, feels like he’s sinking into an abyss, except the abyss is colorful, full of life and full of _love_.

Hangyul’s realizes he’s in love when they fight for the last piece of meat with their chopsticks, a battle of wills as they tug at the poor piece of beef, as they act like absolute fools because they both know that they can’t eat another bite. Their eyes meet, and even though their stomachs are full, there’s a spark of a challenge that ignites between them in that moment.

So he relents, acting as if he’s slipped up and lost his vice grip on the piece of meat, so he can watch as Seungyoun triumphantly stuffs the food in his mouth with what Hangyul thinks is the brightest smile in the entire world. 

It makes sense, because as complicated and unreachable as Seungyoun seems, he’s the most lovable when things are simple, when they’re eating out like two equals on a date, like two halves of a whole, the perfect symphony of chemistry.

But life isn’t simple, and they’re _not_ equals. They’re six years apart, maybe even worlds apart. 

He’s just plain old _Hangyul_ ‒ nineteen, a struggling scholarship student‒ and yet even when the divide between the two of them seems like it’s miles apart, times like now make Seungyoun seem inches away, so close that Hangyul could almost lean across the table and capture his lips with the kiss that would say it all.

“Let’s go home, Gyul-ah, shall we?”

And as Seungyoun leads him out of the restaurant, hands connected, into the slight chill of the outside, Seungyoun steps further and further away, but Hangyul feels as if somehow, they’re getting closer and closer.

.

.

.

  
  


It’s no surprise that even after their shower, Seungyoun is still as teasing as ever, carrying Hangyul from the bathroom to his bed even after all of Hangyul’s insistent protests.

“Hyung,” he whines, “You don’t have to carry me, I can walk on my own!”

But his words are to no avail as Seungyoun’s already dropping them on the bed, wet hair and robes carelessly thrown on the pristine sheets. “Too bad,” Seungyoun laughs, “It’s not like you were heavy anyways.”

“I’m bloated! We just ate all-you-can-eat!” As much as someone can work out, there’s only a rare few people who are safe from post-meal bloating and Hangyul is _not_ an exception to this at all. 

From under the robe, he can tell that the usually toned lines on his muscles are long gone, instead now softened out, no abs in sight. 

“Being bloated just means that you go from being a hot hunk of a man to a cute and squishy baby,” for good measure, Seungyoun wraps his arms and legs around Hangyul like a koala, “perfect for cuddles.” 

Hangyul tries to roll away, playfully struggling against Seungyoun’s hold on him, “Hyung! Let go of me!” But as he tries to squirm away, the little knot on his robe comes loose, so he gives up on trying to escape Seungyoun and instead tries to retie the knot. 

“Sorry!” Seungyoun says, clutching Hangyul even tighter, “I can’t hear you over the sound of cuddling!”

The robe easily falls open, exposing Hangyul’s smooth skin to the slightly colder air in the room. Seungyoun instantly pulls the loose fabric off of Hangyul, carelessly throwing it to the side as he turns the younger to face him, rearranging their bodies so that Hangyul’s now on top.

“Hyung, you _know_ I’m shy,” Hangyul complains, face flushing a light pink, attempting to change the position and somehow crawl off Seungyoun, who has a vice grip on his hips, keeping him flush in his lap. 

The other man easily quiets him down, steadying him in his lap with one hand while the other comes up to gently bring Hangyul’s chin towards him, pulling him in for a kiss. 

It’s soft, sweet, careful, something in the way Seungyoun kisses him as if he’s going to disappear, lips melting together, helping the tension leave Hangyul’s body. He sinks into the way Seungyoun holds him close, hands beginning to run down smooth skin, admiring his skin. 

“I’m going to make sure you know that your body is _perfect_ ,” Seungyoun whispers against his lips. His hands unashamedly caress Hangyul’s skin, moving slow and softly, as if revering the skin that he touches, making Hangyul feel wanted and loved.

“Won’t you be a good boy and let me treat you the way you _deserve_ to be treated?”

“How do I deserve to be treated?” It’s a coy question, teasing, tempting, beckoning Seungyoun to bring Hangyul’s lips back to him, calling him to touch Hangyul’s beautiful features.

“Every inch of your gorgeous body needs to be licked and kissed.”

Hangyul flushes red at the words, a heat gathering in his cheeks when he realises he _can’t_ get away, that he’s stuck in Seungyoun’s lap and the older’s eyes bore into his, though he tries to evade his gaze out of embarrassment. 

It starts with loving kisses to Hangyul’s face, hands holding Hangyul’s cheeks as he lays little kisses on his eyelids, across his nose, on his lips, his forehead. They’re little, delicate, but feel as if each of the touch of his lips against Hangyul’s skin is filled with so much emotion that it makes Hangyul feel like he’s perfect.

He makes trails down to Hangyul’s neck, now moving from simple kisses to little bites upon his most sensitive parts, painting his skin with darkening marks and love bites that will be visible for a couple days at least. 

“ _So perfect, so pretty.”_

Seungyoun doesn’t hesitate to whisper praise against Hangyul’s skin. He wants Hangyul to know that his words are true, determined to make the younger believe that he has no flaws in Seungyoun’s eyes.

It makes Hangyul’s head spin, considering he’s always been weak for praise, and weak for _Seungyoun_. 

He bares himself for Seungyoun, letting the older man drag his tongue along the lines of his skin and caress his entire body. He’s shy when Seungyoun takes his time on his chest, tongue swirling around his sensitive nipples, making Hangyul arch into Seungyoun’s touch, urging him to touch Hangyul even more, to run his hands down Hangyul’s stomach.

The defined lines of his abs are gone, and yet the way Seungyoun’s fingers stroke his skin like he’s something precious and gazes upon his body with dark eyes, filled with nothing but what seems to be a desire for him and _only_ him.

“You’re absolutely _stunning_.” His voice comes out as a low moan, and Seungyoun continues to let his hands run over Hangyul’s body, kissing the places he knows Hangyul feels insecure about while letting his lips admire all of what Hangyul has to offer.

It’s everything he wants. It makes his skin feel like it’s on fire with every touch, makes his head cloudy with euphoria, makes him feel like he’s loved, like his body is actually beautiful, because Seungyoun’s words of praise easily slips into his ears and makes his heart sing.

And it’s not only his heart that sings; each moment when Seungyoun’s lips touch all along his skin it makes indecipherable sounds leave his mouth. He’s at the peak of his bliss, loving the way Seungyoun takes his time to appreciate every single inch of his body.

Hangyul lets himself sink deep, lets his inhibitions fade to nothingness as Seungyoun’s hands move appreciatively from caressing his thighs to the supple skin of his ass, hands urging him to lead down and kiss Seungyoun once more.

He can’t help but whine when Seungyoun’s hands slightly dig into his flesh and pull him close, making their lips collide with even more force and want. Being on top of Seungyoun is addicting: something about looking down on Seungyoun’s devastatingly handsome face makes his chest tighten, almost as if he’s breathless upon looking at the man.

The kiss is hot, wet, and laguid, comfortingly slow. Seungyoun parallels the same pace that he explores his body with. 

“Baby,” Seungyoun says, voice low with arousal, “get on your hands and knees for me?”

The request is soft, yet it still makes what feels like a spark of electricity run down Hangyul’s spine in excitement. He easily swings a leg over so that he can slide off of Seungyoun and settle himself in the position comfortably.

Behind him, he can hear Seungyoun shuffling around. When he finally feels soft hands grab his hips gently, he turns around, only to be met with the devastatingly attractive view of Seungyoun discarding his robe with one hand, eyes locked onto Hangyul.

He’s quick to get his hands on Hangyul’s plush thighs, hands kneading the flesh as he peppers kisses over the curve of Hangyul’s ass. 

“I love your thighs, I love everything about your body.” He gets bold enough to bite Hangyul, sharp yet pleasurable shocks have the younger whining with each one.

The trail of dark marks and love bites make it all the way down to his thighs, Seungyoun slightly spreading Hangyul’s legs as he licks the skin, leaving no part of Hangyul untouched by his lips. Hangyul’s surprised at how sensitive his thighs are, considering he’s only ever thought about them when he’s working out.

Having Seungyoun run his lips along the line of his flex muscles feels like heaven, and simply imagining his thighs and ass covered in marks from Seungyoun makes his head feel weak. 

He isn’t ready for the sudden shock of bliss that he gets once Seungyoun’s tongue swipes across his rim, fingers also carefully pressing into him. It’s something far more intimate than they’ve ever done, honestly, Seungyoun seemingly taking his promise to leave no part of Hangyul’s body untouched.

Hangyul doesn’t know why they haven’t done this earlier, admittedly prior to today he’d been far too insecure and shy about his figure to even suggest that Seungyoun eat him out. 

With the way Seungyoun expertly moves his tongue and fingers in and out of him, it puts him on a new high, making his entire body shiver in pleasure, dangerously sensitive under Seungyoun’s touch.

Of course they’ve tried so many things together in bed, spending the half of a year they’ve been together exploring so many different fantasies. And none of the times they’ve spent together seems quite like this; with Seungyoun putting all his energy to make Hangyul feel good.

He’s the center of attention, the one who Seungyoun stares at with lustful eyes as his tongue delves deeper into Hangyul, fingers curling to press up against all the right places, making the moans of pleasure easily slip from the younger’s lips. 

The pace is still agonizingly slow, taking his time, seemingly finding pleasure in the symphony of whines and whimpers that Hangyul chokes out in response to his touch.

Hangyul’s not ashamed of the way he shakily pushes his hips back to match the pace of Seungyoun’s ministrations, chasing the little bouts of euphoria that runs up his spine like electricity, lighting his senses alight,

“Why so impatient?” Seungyoun teases, though he doesn’t stop Hangyul from moving his hips in time with his fingers. 

Hangyul’s words are pretty slurred, “Because I wanna feel good, wanna feel you‒” He cuts off after a particularly hard thrust, face hitting the pillows as his arms give out, a silent scream muffled.

“But I want to take it slow,” the older says, “Take my time, appreciate every inch of you.”

The fingers halt, before Hangyul is left empty, easily protesting, “Why’d you stop?” He’s hooked on the feeling of having Seungyoun inside him, even if it’s just his hands or his tongue. 

Seungyoun’s seemingly too busy admiring his work as he spreads Hangyul’s cheeks apart, giving no answer to Hangyul.

“Can I ride you then?”

It’s an abrupt request, because Seungyoun doesn’t expect Hangyul to be so worked up that he’d suddenly get over his insecurities about his body.

“Are you sure, baby?” Seungyoun’s voice is melodic, soft like a breeze in the spring that delicately and comfortingly fills his ears. It’s refreshing, like falling into a pile of flowers on a spring day, makes Hangyul feel like he’s floating. 

Hangyul’s voice, though soft as a whisper, rings clear through the air. “I’m sure.” 

He’s resolute in his movements, confident as he pushes Seungyoun’s back to the bed and settles on his hips, though his face is still flushed a charming strawberry red that shows he’s still a little bashful.

From below, Hangyul really is an image of perfection, pure like an angel, flawless like a marble statue, crafted by the hands of a master of the craft. All he can really see in the moment is Hangyul’s blushing face closing in on his for a kiss with the soft lights of the room behind him, nothing short of beautiful.

“I’m going to warn you,” Hangyul breathily says, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the lube as he pours a generous amount over his hands. "This is honestly going to be my first time on top, so _please_ let me know if I'm doing good."

"Don't worry baby," Seungyoun reassures, "I'm sure you'll do-"

Hangyul sinks down onto his cock, head thrown back in bliss, muscles of his thighs flexing as he slowly lowers himself until Seungyoun's buried to the hilt.

" _Fuck,"_ the older swears, seductively biting his lips as he savors how tight Hangyul is, settling his hands on Hangyul's hips as the younger gets used to the stretch. "Can't you give a man a warning before you get started?"

His voice is a little strained, trying to hold back from moving his hips and bucking up into Hangyul, though the feat gets increasingly difficult as the younger tightens around him as he shifts in Seungyoun's lap.

"H-hyung," Hangyul whimpers, seemingly ready as he leans forward just a little bit and rests his hands on Seungyoun's chest, putting a soft pressure on Seungyoun.

" _Hyung?"_ Seungyoun says, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at Hangyul's words. It's no surprise when Hangyul's eyes go wide and his face once more gets a light wash of red that dances over his cheeks.

"I'm going to start moving, _daddy_ ," he groans, and thighs flex as Hangyul lifts his hips up, before he drops down. They both moan out in bliss, Seungyoun keeping his eyes trained on Hangyul's figure instead of throwing his head back.

It seems like Hangyul gets addicted to the white hot pleasure of having Seungyoun inside of him, having no mercy as he starts with a vicious pace, guided with the help of the vice grip on his hips.

He's loud, mind unable to differentiate the sound of his own choked whines from the sound of skin against skin, hips slamming together as Seungyoun plunges deeper. "A-am I doing good, daddy?"

Only Seungyoun's sweet praise can elevate the pure euphoria that runs in his veins and fills every single part of his mind. He needs more than Seungyoun's undivided attention, needs more than his cock to fill him up to the brim.

"You're so fucking perfect, baby," Seungyoun hisses, unable to prevent his eyes from wandering to where he can see his cock disappear into Hangyul, seeing the way the younger stretches around him and takes all of him inside.

Hangyul's hips don't let up, putting himself at work as if he's simply doing exercises. All his hours in the gym seem to culminate to this one moment where his stamina is almost infinite, the burn in his hamstrings and quads only making him feel even more encouraged to continue.

The enthusiasm only bleeds into Seungyoun, making the older grit his teeth and grab Hangyul's hips even harder, hips now pounding with more force as they meet in the middle and sink into perfect harmony as they chase their pleasure. 

Seungyoun's addicted to the feeling of Hangyul's ass colliding with his hips, addicted to the sight of Hangyul's half lidded eyes as he bounces on his cock, addicted to the way that Hangyul mewls with pleasure with each and every thrust. 

"God, you're so _pretty_ ," sweat starts to bead and glisten on Hangyul's skin, "such a good boy"

It feels like a dream, seeing Hangyul's entire body flex as as he moves with even more urgency, movements becoming smaller, but pace heightening. It's clear that ever single moment that Hangyul's spent in the gym pays off, and yet even as he knows that the younger isn't in his peak shape, fresh from lunch, Hangyul is still effortlessly attractive.

"Baby, lean back just a little bit for me?" Seungyoun bites out as he focuses on continuing to buck up into Hangyul so that he can hear his hurried and sinful noises.

Hangyul immediately obeys, moving one hand to rest on Seungyoun's thigh before he tilts and shifts his weight.

A particularly hard thrust from the new angle turns Hangyul’s incoherent mumbles into desperate, choked screams.

" _I-It feels so good-_ "

The position lets Seungyoun get in deep, perfectly lining him up with the right angle to make Hangyul into a mess. He's so overstimulated that he can't even move anymore, letting Seungyoun pound into him and send him into another bout of pleasure.

The tears threaten to slip from the corners of his eyes, welling up from the immense bliss that builds up in his core. His vision is blurry, yet his eyes are stuck on Seungyoun's, ears happily savoring pure satisfaction of all the little praises that Seungyoun chants with each moment.

It's too much, so much that he can barely handle it, unable to say anything and do anything other than let Seungyoun have his way with him. Though he's stuck in a pleasure induced high, his mind is clear, overwhelmed, but still working at a breakneck pace.

There's nothing else in his mind than the thought that yes, he loves Seungyoun with all his heart, because Seungyoun makes him feel loved, puts Hangyul's pleasure first and foremost, makes him feel like he's so damn _precious_.

Hangyul really can't believe he's like this, letting the thought of love be the tipping point that sends him into his orgasm, that crashes into him like a gigantic wave of euphoria and emotions.

Love makes his head spin as Seungyoun crashes their lips together as he picks up his pace, pressing their chests together even as he's covered in Hangyul's cum.

"Where do you want it," Seungyoun pants into Hangyul's ear, the younger's head tucked into his shoulder as he comes down from his high.

_"_ Inside, I want it inside _, please-"_

Seungyoun grants Hangyul's wish, burying himself with one last powerful push of the hips before his hips stutter and Hangyul relaxes. They wrap their arms around each other, letting the warmth of their bodies and slowing breaths connect them.

_Warm._

Warm is Hangyul nuzzling his face deeper into Seungyoun’s shoulder, lightly kissing on his neck in appreciation. Warm is the way Seungyoun’s hands comfortingly squeeze them together, keeping their bodies close, but their hearts even closer.

It's the feeling of Hangyul's soft breath against his ears, the feeling of being inside of him as they lay there, the feeling that fills his heart and makes it all the way to the tips of the fingers that make little patterns on Hangyul's back.

They don't talk like they usually do, and yet it still seems perfectly fine; fitting for the moment. Seungyoun's chest rises and falls, his mind cloudy with indescribable emotions that usually, he'd swallow down.

In the silence, it's the perfect time for him to let his thoughts catch up to his heart, and he can only conclude one thing:

Seungyoun’s heart wants Hangyul to stay forever.

His mind knows he can make it happen.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please... comment.. i tried really hard and i really hope this was good
> 
> please... become my friend on twitter and message me @hangyuwu or @rynsngyl

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know how it is!


End file.
